When shall we meet again?
by Sataie
Summary: CHAP 5 *Ryuichis großer Auftritt* ^^ Yuki verreist. Aus geschäftlichen Gründen, ohne Shuichi. Nun ist er dort angekommen, wo er hinwollte, aber das Richige ist es auch nicht... *chap2 newversion*
1. Default Chapter

Seid gegrüßt!

Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mich an Gravitation rantraue.... ich hoffe, es ist ein bisschen okay und lesbar......... mein erster versuch eben ^^'

__

Chapter 1 - Erste Nacht

Ein leises Summen hing in der Kabine, ein Summen wie wenn ein Schwarm Bienen umherfliegt. Die Luft war kühl, unnatürlich kühl, und zirkulierte unaufhörlich in dem engen Raum. Wahrscheinlich war es Nacht, denn die meisten der Menschen schliefen, die Augen bedeckt von dunkelblauen Augenklappen, damit nicht der leiseste Lichtschein den Schlaf der Reisenden zu stören wagte.

Mensch saß neben Mensch, aneinandergereiht wie Perlen an einer Perlenkette.

Es war so wie immer.

Jeder Flug war gleich.

Mann saß neben Frau, Frau neben Kind. Kind neben Frau oder Mann neben Mann, Frau neben Frau, Kind neben Kind.

Ein Baby schrie. Überhaupt flogen wenige Babys.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Familien mit Babys, mit Kindern allgemein, nur in der Economy Class reisen konnten, wenn überhaupt, einfach des Geldes wegen.

Und ein Mann wie Yuki war noch nie in dieser Klasse geflogen. Natürlich nicht.

Er hatte das nötige Geld immer mit Leichtigkeit aufbringen können, um den Preis der ersten Klasse zu bezahlen.

Und so würde es auch immer bleiben.

Die Luft in der großen Flugzeugkabine war trocken, langsam begannen Yukis helle Augen zu brennen.

Wie konnten die anderen Menschen es in solch einer Luft, in solch einer Umgebung, bloß aushalten? Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und schaute sich um. Er stand zwar am äußersten Ende des Mittelganges und starrte nur zu den Menschen hinein, er war nicht wirklich bei ihnen, konnte nicht spüren was sie spürten und doch fühlte er ganz deutlich die Enge der Kabine.

Das Rauschen der Klimaanlage und die Geräusche der Turbinen, die bis hier hin in das Flugzeug hineindrangen, drückten ihm auf das Gemüt.

Noch mehr.

Ein leises Pochen erwachte hinter seiner Stirn.

Hätte er inmitten dieser Menschen sitzen müssen, eingepfercht wie Tiere, dann hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht ausgehalten.

Wortlos zog er sich die paar Schritte die schmale Treppe hoch zurück und ließ seinen Blick kurz über die komfortablen Sessel schweifen, die im Gegensatz zur unteren Kabine die erste Klasse zierten.

Schmerzverzerrten Blickes durchquerte er den Raum mit einigen wenigen Schritten und ließ sich in seinen weinroten Sessel fallen.

Seit das Flugzeug gestartet war, fesselte ihn ein schmerzlicher Druck , der auf seiner Brust lastete und ihm seinen Atem abschnürte, an den Sessel, indem er mittlerweile fast sieben Stunden verbracht hatte, bis er sich endlich dazu entschlossen hatte, sich die Füße ein wenig zu vertreten.

Und nun saß er wieder hier.

Yuki strich sich das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht, das ihm immer und immer wieder tief in die Augen gefallen war und ihm so samt seinem typischen kalten Blick einen bedrohlichen Ausdruck verlieh, und starrte sein Spiegelbild in dem leeren, grauen Monitor vor sich gebannt an.

"Bin ich blaß?" flüsterte er monoton, die Frage durch seine Betonung in einen normalen Satz verwandelnd.

Dann schaute er sich bedrückt um und beobachtete die wenigen Menschen, die ausser ihm im oberen Stock des Flugzeuges reisten.

Alle schliefen.

Alle, nur er nicht.

Langsam ließ er sich zurück sinken und schloß die Augen.

Doch sofort, sofort, öffnete er sie schlagartig wieder, als das Bild eines lachenden Jungen vor seinem geistigen Augen auftauchte.

__

Shuichi.

Yukis Herz schlug schnell, das spürte er. Er durfte nicht an ihn denken, dachte er nach Atem ringend.

Und doch spielte ihm sein Unterbewußtsein erneut einen gemeinen Streich.

Neben seinem eigenen Spiegelbild , das grimmig und kalt wie eh und je aus dem Grau des Monitors zu ihm herausschaute, hatte sich eine zweite Gestalt gesellt.

Im Spiegel krallte sich der kleine Shuichi mit aller Kraft an seinen Geliebten und wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Wie bei ihrem Abschied vor ein paar Stunden.

Nur eine Erinnerung?

Beinahe war es ihm, als spürte er Shuichis Atem tatsächlich in seinem Nacken.

"Nein...", presste er mit stockender Stimme hervor. "Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf, wenn du mich liebst, dann verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!"

Die letzten Worte hatte er beinahe geschrien, während sich seine Stimme fast überschlug.

Empört drehte sich eine Frau mit einem schmalen Gesicht zu ihm um. Sie war nicht schön, überhaupt nicht, noch nicht einmal hübsch zu nennen. Vor allem, wenn man sie mit Shuichis feinen Zügen verglich.

Yuki erschrak bei dem Gedanken und musste wohl ein wenig zusammengezuckt sein, denn auf einmal schaute ihn die Frau ungläubig an. Doch ein leises, scheues Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, ein Lächeln des Erkennens?

"Reisen sie allein?"

Er nickte.

Langsam, ihn immer noch anschauend, stand die Frau auf und nahm zögernd auf dem Sitz neben ihm Platz. Sie lächelte.

"Keine Antwort? Nun gut... Ich kann sie ja nicht dazu zwingen."

"Ich reise allein."

"Wie ist ihr Name?"

Er schluckte. "Yuki...

Yuki Shuichi." Die Worte klangen so einfach, sie konnten ohne jeglichen Widerstand ausgesprochen werden. Sie klangen so richtig...

"Yuki-san... Ich bin erfreut, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Ihre Stimme klang immer noch freundlich, höflich, doch auch ein wenig enttäuscht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen anderen Vornamen erwartet. Doch er war vorsichtig. Sollte sie ihn doch für einen fanatischen Fan halten...

"Ikari Sakura. Wir fliegen schon seit Stunden im selben Flugzeug, doch erst jetzt sind sie mir aufgefallen."

Er nickte und wünschte sich, ohne ein Wort davon zu erwähnen, weit, weit weg zu sein.

Weit weg von dieser Frau, die wahrscheinlich schon wusste, dass er Yuki Eiri war.

Weit weg von diesem Flugzeug, dass ihn immer weiter von Japan entfernte.

Und weit weg von diesem pochenden Schmerz, der sich lauernd hinter seiner Stirn verbarg.

Er nickte wieder, doch es war ein Nicken ohne Sinn, einfach der Bedeutung willen, denn er wusste nicht, was er hätte antworten sollen.

Ikari ließ sich nach hinten sinken und schloß für einen Moment die Augen, das Gespräch schien vorerst beendet zu sein.

Er könnte versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

Ein letzter Blick auf den grauen Monitor vor ihm, der ihm samt dem dumpfen Pochen hinter seiner Schläfe schmerzlich zu Gemüt führte, dass er allein war.

Kein Shuichi, der plappernd neben ihm saß.

Kein Shuichi, in dessen beruhigender, kindlicher Stimme er sich einfach treiben lassen konnte - nur eine Frau, die ihm nichts bedeutete. Gar nichts.

Er öffnete die dunkle Ledertasche, die neben seinem Sessel stand, ohne hinzusehen, nahm etwas heraus.

Dann schlief er ein.

_ _ _

Der Film endete mit einer romantischen Liebesnacht der Hauptfiguren, eine Hochzeit in den Bergen vor einem flammend roten Sonnenuntergang.

Sakura streifte mit einer raschen Handbewegung die Kopfhörer ab und wandte sich um.

"Der Film war..." Sie brach ab und blickte den Schlafenden neben sich verwundert an.

Yuki schlief.

Wahrscheinlich tief und fest.

Sein sonst so kalter Blick blieb unter den sanft geschlossenen Lidern verborgen, das Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und manchmal wurden einzelne Strähnen von der kühlen Luft des Ventilators zum Fliegen gebracht.

Im Schlaf wirkte er sanft und ruhig wie ein Engel.

Doch was Sakura so sehr verwunderte, war nicht der Anblick seiner scheinbaren Unschuld, die er ausstrahlte, sondern die Art, wie er da saß und das winzige Kuscheltier umklammert hielt.

Das passte so gar nicht zu der Vorstellung, die Sakura von Yuki Eiri, denn um keinen anderen konnte es sich bei ihrem Mitreisenden handeln, hatte, das wusste sie.

Er saß da, den linken Arm um den kleinen, grünen Drachen gelegt, die rechte Hand lagerte auf seiner Brust, Zeige- und Mittelfinger wirkten, als ob sie eine unsichtbare Zigarette festhielten.

Typisch Raucher.

Yuki Eiri besaß ein Kuscheltier?

Das war unmöglich.

"Vielleicht ist es von seiner Freundin." flüsterte sie leise, nach einer Erklärung für das Unmögliche suchend.

_ _ _

so das wars erstmal für den Anfang, wie schon gesagt, ich hoffe es ist lesbar... ^^

ciao

Eure Sataie


	2. Far away

Li La Ho!!!

Und hier ist das zweite Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch ^^

Viel spass ^^

__

Chapter 2 - Frankfurt

"Welcome to Frankfurt!" dröhnte eine blecherne Frauenstimme durch die Lautsprecher des Flughafens.

Es war Nacht, als das Flugzeug endlich gelandet war und kaum eine Menschenseele war in der hohen Flugzeughalle zu sehen.

"Passengers to Sevilla please to gate 9..."

Die Stimme hallte in den leeren Gängen wider, bevor sie sich verlor. Auch Yukis Schritte verursachten dumpfe Laute auf dem glänzenden Boden, die weithin zu hören waren.

Er war allein.

Er lief durch den großen Gebäudekomplex, der den Frankfurter Flughafen bildete, den Laptop, der sein ständiger Begleiter geworden war, in der einen und eine schwarze Tasche mit seinen persönlichen Dingen in der anderen Hand.

Er hatte das Flugzeug als einer der ersten verlassen, in der vagen Hoffnung, doch noch den Anschlußflug nach Hannover zu bekommen. Doch in der Hinsicht meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit ihm.

Gerade als er das richtige Gate nach geraumer Suche auf Anzeigetafeln gefunden hatte, kam ihm eine Frau entgegen.

Sie war blau gekleidet, wie eine Stewardess, und begann ihm auf deutsch zu erklären, dass das Flugzeug bereits vor einigen Minuten Frankfurt verlassen hatte, fuhr dann aber in gebrochenem Englisch fort, als sie erkannte, dass Yuki nicht ein Wort von dem, was sie gesagt hatte, verstand.

__

Wahrscheinlich hält sie mich für einen Deutschen, dachte er, _bei meinem Aussehen kann ich das auch gar nicht verdenken._

Er nickte dankbar, als die Frau ihm vorschlug, eine passende Zugverbindung nach Hannover für ihn heraus zu suchen.

Dankbar?

Lange Zeit hatte er niemandem Dank entgegen bringen können, _wieso jetzt?_ fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, zusammen mit dem dumpfen Schmerz, der nun wieder neu hinter seiner Stirn auf tauchte, um ihn weiter zu peinigen.

Er würde ihn den nächsten Tagen einen Arzt aufsuchen.

"Follow me." forderte ihn die blonde Frau mittleren Alters lächelnd auf.

Nicht lange ging er neben ihr her, sie führte ihn zu einem Tresen, über dem ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Kundenservice' prangte.

Dann lächelte sie der anderen Frau zu, die ohne jegliches Geräusch neben Yuki getreten war.

Langsam, von einer leisen Vorahnung geführt, drehte er sich um.

Ikari Sakura.

Wohin sie denn reisen wollte, fragte die Frau in der Stewardess-Kluft, ganz selbstverständlich nach dem Motto Ladys first, und Ikari antwortete in nicht dialekt- aber fehlerfreiem deutsch:

"Wir wollen beide nach Hannover."

Während die Stewardess erleichtert lächelte, wahrscheinlich weil sie nun kein Englisch mehr zu sprechen brauchte, schaute Yuki seine Mitreisende verblüfft an. Doch Ikari schien seine Frage vorherzusehen, denn sie antwortete ohne Umschweife auf die Frage, die er nur in seinen Gedanken formuliert hatte.

"Ich habe sie gesehen. Sie haben das andere Flugzeug verpasst. Ebenso wie ich." Sie lächelte zögernd und fuhr dann fort, "Wir sollten gemeinsam reisen."

__

Himmel, bewahre mich vor dieser Frau, formte er sich seine Gedanken, bedachte sie dann aber mit jenem kalten, ausdrucksstarken Blick, der schon viele Frauenherzen hatte höher schlagen lassen.

"Ich sage es Ihnen aber gleich, ich bin müde und erschöpft. Ich will schlafen und kein Gesprächspartner für Sie sein, Ikari-san."

Sie nickte und obwohl sie nichts antwortete, schien ihr Blick Bände zu sprechen.

Innerlich stöhnte er auf.

Er kannte diesen Blick, Shu-chan hatte ihn schon oft mit diesen Ausdruck in den Augen angeschaut.

Es war der Blick eines Menschen, der glücklich darüber war, einfach bei ihm, Yuki Eiri, zu sein.

Er starrte Ikari weiterhin an, doch plötzlich schien sie sich zu verändern.

Ihre Züge begannen vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen.

Sie schrumpfte, wurde schmächtiger und sportlicher und mit einem Mal schauten Shuichis strahlende Augen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Yuki!!!!" hallte Shus Stimme in seinem Kopf wider.

"Yuki-san?" wiederholte sich das Wort.

Eine andere Betonung.

Eine falsche Betonung.

Und der Bann war gebrochen.

Er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

Er hatte schon Halluzinationen.

"Yuki-san, was ist mit Ihnen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nichts."

Ikari schaute ihn fragend an, doch bevor sie ihm etwas erwidern konnte, erklang die Stimme der Stewardess.

"Um 4:47 fährt der nächste Zug vom Frankfurter Hauptbahnhof nach Hannover, sie werden in wenigen Stunden dort sein. Nehmen sie ein Taxi zum Bahnhof, sie können die Fahrten später Ihrer Fluggesellschaft in Rechnung stellen."

"Ich danke Ihnen vielmals", sagte Ikari und auch Yuki murmelte leise einen Dank, denn Danke war bisher das einzige Wort, dass er auf Deutsch sagen konnte.

Aber die Frau winkte müde ab, "es ist mein Job." Dann warf sie Yuki einen verstohlenen Blick zu und schnell danach einen auf ihre Armbanduhr.

Er bemerkte, dass sie rot anlief und lächelte in sich hinein.

Wie um ihre Aufregung wegen Yuki zu überspielen, fuhr sie hastig fort:

"Sie sollten sich beeilen, sonst bekommen sie auch den Zug nach Hannover nicht. Ihr Gepäck wird nach Hannover geschickt, sie können es dann in ein, zwei Tagen am Flughafen abholen. Auf Wiedersehen! Und eine gute Reise wünsche ich Ihnen."

"Auf Wiedersehen," nickte Ikari.

Und dann gingen die beiden Ausländer auf den Ausgang des Flughafens zu.

Draußen war es kalt und dunkel.

Eine ungünstige Kombination.

Eisiger Wind schlug den beiden entgegen, als sich die Automatischen Schiebetüren öffneten.

Ein paar winzige Sterne lugten zwischen den schwarzen Wolken am Himmel auf.

Es roch nach Schnee.

__

Das ist also Deutschland.

Er seufzte, vielleicht hätte er eher im Sommer hierher kommen sollen, wie hatte er bloß so dumm sein können, dass er nicht auf die Jahreszeiten geachtet hatte?

"Yuki-san!" schallte Ikaris Stimme herüber.

__

Sie nervt.

Sie hatte ein Taxi ausfindig gemacht und winkte ihm zu.

Langsam begann er auf den hautfarbenen Benz zu zu schlendern.

__

Merkwürdige Autofarbe.

Er sehnte sich nach seinem eigenen Mercedes, wollte wieder mit diesem Wagen fahren, doch es hatte keine Möglichkeit gegeben, das Auto mit zu nehmen.

Er würde sich hier ein ähnliches Modell mieten.

Er öffnete die Hintertür des Taxis.

Ikari hatte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz niedergelassen, wahrscheinlich, weil sie dachte, er würde schon hier auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof schlafen wollen.

Doch er wollte sich Frankfurt bei Nacht nicht entgehen lassen.

Die Fahrt mit dem Taxi dauerte nicht lange.

Der Fahrer war recht schweigsam für einen Mann seines Schlages und wechselte nur dann und wann ein paar einzelne Worte mit Ikari.

Yuki starrte anscheinend interessiert aus dem Fenster, dass zum Teil mit feinen Eiskristallen bedeckt war.

Doch wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, konnte er sich an das Gesehene kaum erinnern. Das Taxi fuhr auf Haupt- und Seitenstraßen gleichermaßen, es gab keine roten Ampeln und Halteschilder auf ihrem Weg und wenig Verkehr, was alles zusammen schier an ein Wunder grenzte.

Yuki starrte aus dem Fenster, seine Augen fixierten irgendeinen imaginären Punkt da draußen hinter der Fensterscheibe im Dunkel.

Obwohl der Taxifahrer das Auto heizen ließ, zitterte Yuki unmerklich am ganzen Körper.

_ _ _

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später.

Er hatte das Taxi verlassen, während Ikari bezahlt und sich eine Quittung ausstellen lassen hatte.

Er hatte den Bahnhof überhaupt nicht mehr richtig wahrgenommen.

Es war sicher einfach ein großes, vielleicht eindrucksvolles Gebäude gewesen, aber für Yuki war es unwichtig, nur ein weiterer Schritt zu seinem vorläufigem Ziel.

"Kommen Sie, Yuki-san," hatte Ikari neben ihm gemurmelt, doch er hatte ihre Hand, die sich wie von selbst auf seinen Unterarm gelegt hatte, unwillig abgeschüttelt.

Kurz hatte sie ihn an gesehen, etwas Merkwürdiges hatte in ihrem Blick gelegen.

War es ein Ausdruck von Gewissheit?

Sie hatten den richtig Zug schnell gefunden und nun saß Yuki auf seinem Platz am Fenster, Ikari schräg vor ihm.

Er schlief, so schien es.

Doch die kühle Luft, die durch den Zug wehte, sobald die Türen für andere Menschen geöffnet wurden, hielt ihn immer wieder von einem richtigen erholsamen Tiefschlaf ab.

Er fluchte in Gedanken.

Der Zug war komfortabel eingerichtet.

Zum Schlafen genügte es.

Doch er konnte nicht richtig schlafen.

Dunkelheit hielt ihn gefangen und Traumbilder tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.

Schlaf allerdings wollte er einfach keinen finden.

"Kiss shining...", murmelte er kaum hörbar und bemerkte, dass Ikari verwundert ihren Kopf hob und ihn zweifelnd anschaute.

"Shining Collection."

"Ich weiß", gab sie zurück. "Das Lied, dessen Songtext Yuki Eiri geschrieben hat."

"Das ist korrekt."

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und schaute aus dem Fenster ins Dunkel hinaus.

Sachte Umrisse von Landschaft flogen an ihm vorbei.

"Sie sind Nittle Grasper-Fan?" fragte sie.

"Nein."

Er schaute sie an.

"Aber ich mag dieses Lied." _Der Text hat eine besondere Bedeutung für mich_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er ihr sein Gesicht wieder zu und schloß offensichtlich die Augen.

Das Gespräch war mit dieser einfachen Geste beendet.

_ _ _

uui und das zweite Kapitel ist ja auch schon wieder vorbei......... mmh ich finde es ziemlich schwer, eine Reise zu beschrieben, weil es ja eigentlich immer nur so abläuft: Erst dies, dann das, dann jenes.... ich hoffe, dass das bei mir okay ist. wenn nicht.. mmh naja dann muss ich noch ein bisschen üben *g*

ciao Sataie 


	3. Don’t wanna be lonely

Halli hallo ^^ schon wieder was neues? ^^'

danke für die lieben reviews, die bauen sehr auf und ich versuche echt, die vorschläge zu verarbeiten... *knuddel@shiva*

**** __

Chapter 3 - Einsamkeit

Ein leises knarrendes Geräusch.

Ein Laut, als der Schlüssel sich in dem silberglänzenden Schloß umdrehte.

Trübes Licht der Morgensonne fiel durch zwei, von Rollos halbgeschlossene Fenster.

Der geräumige Flur hinter der grauen Stahltür war leer.

Auch die übrigen Zimmer waren, wenn überhaupt, karg gerichtet.

Ein großes Bett, ein weißer Schrank in einem anderen Raum, eine große Küche, in der allerdings weder Tisch noch Stühle standen.

Ein großer leerer Raum.

Wahrscheinlich das Wohnzimmer.

Wenigstens das Badezimmer sah so als, als ob man annähernd zu Hause wäre. Badewanne und Dusche, bei denen kleine, verpackte Seifenstückchen lagen, jemand hatte ein weißes Handtuch und einen Waschlappen hergelegt.

Wahrscheinlich der Vermieter.

Yuki ließ sich auf dem Badewannenrand nieder und schaute zu Boden.

Weiße Fliesen.

"Alles weiß...", flüsterte er. "Groß und weiß."

Er brauchte ein Telefon und überhaupt, alles Mögliche.

Er würde so bald wie möglich seine Koffer vom Flughafen abholen. Aber erst musste er den Verlag aufsuchen.

"Obwohl sie Recht hat, habe ich gar keine Lust hier zu sein. Ich will nach Hause." murmelte er, immer noch auf den Boden starrend.

Ein lautes penetrantes Piepen schallte durch die Wohnung.

Weil sie leer war, schien es besonders laut und durchdringend zu sein.

Verzweifelt schaute Yuki sich um. Wo war noch gleich das Telefon gewesen?

Er hatte es doch bereits gesehen. In Gedanken suchte er alle Räume ab.

Der Flur.

"Hallo?!"

"Eiri-san. Hier Tohma."

Yuki starrte die Wand an.

"Wie geht es dir, Eiri-san? Wie war die Reise? Wie geht es Shindou-kun?"

Er schloß die Augen.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Wie bitte?" kam Tohmas erstaunte Stimme aus dem Hörer.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es Shuichi geht. Wahrscheinlich heult er sich grad die Augen aus und setzt meine ganze Wohnung unter Wasser."

"Und wenn es so wäre?" Yuki schien bei diesen Worten schon beinahe Tohmas lauerndes Lächeln vor sich zu sehen.

"Dann würde ich nach meiner Rückkehr lange Zeit zum Putzen brauchen."

"Eiri-san." Auf der anderen Seite der Welt legte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Tohmas Lippen. "Er vermisst dich, aber er lässt es sich nicht anmerken. Es ist anders als sonst, Eiri-san. Er stürzt sich vollkommen in seine Arbeit."

"Ein Wunder für sich", brummte Yuki in den Hörer.

"Vielleicht."

Schweigen.

"Vielleicht auch nicht, Eiri-san."

Yuki wunderte sich über die Betonung, die Tohma in seinen Namen legte, sagte aber nichts.

"So wird er vielleicht erwachsen."

Schweigen.

"Eiri-san. Du darfst deinen Termin nicht vergessen. Die Adresse liegt bei deinem Laptop in der Tasche. Sei bitte einmal pünktlich, du weißt..."

Er brach ab und schien genaustens seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

"Du weißt", fing er nach einer kurzen Stille wieder an, "was auf dem Spiel steht."

Yuki nickte. "Alles wird gut gehen."

"Danke." kam es tonlos von der anderen Seite der Erdkugel.

"Ich werde mich bald wieder bei dir melden."

Ein leises Klicken erklang im Hörer, als Tohma das Gespräch beendete.

Yukis starrte an die weiße Wand vor ihm.

Shuichi wurde erwachsen.

Er wurde erwachsen, etwa weil er nicht mehr bei ihm war?

Mit einer schnellen, berechneten Bewegung fuhr seine Hand in die Höhe und knallte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Wand.

"Was wird er über mich denken, wenn wir uns wiedersehen?" flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Und es war, als ob Tränen in seinen Augen glänzten.

Sein Blick fixierte das Telefon, das vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Dann riss er sich mit einem schmerzlichen Ruck aus seinen Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

_ _ _

Shuichi scharrte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß über den rauen Boden der Bühne.

"Hiro. Wo bleibst du?" flüsterte er. Es kam ihm vor, als würde seine helle Stimme in der hohen Halle tausendfach zurückgeworfen werden.

Er war schon seit dem frühen Morgen auf den Beinen. Weil er einfach nihct mehr hatte schlafen können - weil er allein in der großen Wohnung Yukis übernachtet hatte - war er bereits am Mittag in der Übungshalle gewesen. Hiro hatte gestern gesagt, we solle schon alles für dei Probe vorbereiten, falls er früher dasein sollte, doch er war einfach zu müde.

Er gähnte.

Er hatte noch das Verlegen sämtlicher Kabel und den Anschluß von Syntheziser und Mikro vor sich.

Ers töhnte laut auf.

"Dieses Pack!

Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" Geschafft ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. "Was bilden die sich eigentlich ein? Dass ich auf einmal das Mädchen für alles bin?" _Nur weil Yuki nicht mehr da ist._

Yuki...

Er seufzte leise, legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie und schlang die Arme um seine Beine.

"Yuki, warum...?"

Er wusste ja, warum Yuki nach Deutschland gegangen war - seines Berufes wegen. Und wenn er sich aun den Abschied am Flughafen erinnerte, so wusste er genau, dass Yuki ihn nicht vergessen würde. Yuki würde an ihn denken, vielleicht würden sie auch mal Telefonieren, doch trotzdem war da die Angst.

"Die Angst kommt bei Nacht", flüsterte er in die Stille, die ansonsten nur durch sein unterdrücktes Schluchzen durchbrochen wurde. "Oder wenn ich allein bin."

__

Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein!

"Shuichi!" rief da eine fröhliche Stimme zu ihm herüber.

Er sprang ohne nach zu denken auf und sah sich um.

Niemand war zu sehen.

"Ha! Shuichi ist nicht mehr traurig?"

Shuichi fuhr erschrocken zusammen, die Stimme war direkt neben seinem Ohr aufgetaucht, während sich eine kalte Hand blitzschnell und ohne, dass er etwas dagegen hätte tun können, auf seine Hüfte gelegt hatte.

Und als er sich langsam ein Wenig umwandte, blickte er in die strahlenden blauen Augen Ryuichis.

"Du..." flüsterte der Jüngere.

"Hey, Shu-chan, was ist los mit dir?"

Natürlich, Ryuichi wusste ja nichts von Yukis heimlicher Abreise. Nur er selbst, Hiro und Tohma waren dabei gewesen.

"Yuki." presste er traurig hervor.

Etwas in den Augen des Anderen veränderte sich und ehe Shuichi sich versah, saß Ryu-chan vor ihm auf dem Fußboden, die Beine überkreuzt, Kumagoru-chan im Arm und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Erzähl." grinste er.

Unwillkürlich legte sich ein seichtes, schüchternes Lächeln beim Anblick Ryuichis auf seine Lippen und zögernd begann er:

"Mmh, da gibt es irgendwie nicht allzu viel zu erzählen. Er..." er zögerte. "er hat Japan verlassen und ist für einige Zeit nach Europa gezogen."

Ohne auch nur seine letzten Worte abgewartet zu haben, sprang Ryuichi auf, Komagoru kam in Sekundenschnelle näher und landete schließlich mit einem merkwürdigen Geräusch in Shus Gesicht.

Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah Komas Herrchen ängstlich mit seinen großen Augen an.

"Was..." begann er.

Doch er wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen.

"Und du Trottel hast ihn gehen lassen?"

Shuichis Augen weiteten sich.

"Er hat gesagt, dass er weder zurückkommen wird." gab er kleinlaut zurück.

"Was bist du doch für ein naiver kleiner Idiot." _Einfach zum Liebhaben._

Komm her, Shuichi." sagte er dann, und bevor dieser seiner Aufforderung nachgehen konnte, hatte Ryuichi ihn schon sanft an sich gedrückt.

"Yuki wird zurückkommen, oder?" hörte er Shus tränengetränkte Stimme und spürte dessen Atem an seiner Schulter.

Er hoffte es.

_ _ _

Yuki stand vor einem überdimensional großen Bürogebäude.

Es war dunkel, weil Wolken den Winterhimmel verhangen.

Ws roch nach Schnee, so kam es Yuki jedenfalls vor, sein blondes Haar wie wild im Wind tanzte.

Während eine seiner Hände in der Hosentasche steckte, hielt die andere einen zerknitterten Zettel fest, der Zettel, der in der Vordertasche bei seinem Laptop gewesen war..

Tohmas Zettel.

Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen suchten in wenigen Augenblicken die Anschrift, zu der Tohmas Zettel ihn geführt hatte.

CHERRY ENTERTAINMENTS prangte auf einem messingfarbenen Schild, neben der großen Glastür.

Die Adresse stimmte, der Name der Firma ebenfalls.

Vorsichtig drückte er die Tür auf und ein heißer Luftzug wehte ihm entgegen, so wie er es sonst von Kaufhäusern gewohnt war.

Erst war die Wärme angenehm, doch nach einigen Sekunden schien sie nicht mehr aushaltbar zu sein.

Yuki konnte sich nicht mehr wünschen, als endlich seinen dicken Wintermantel auszuziehen.

Ausser bei Shuichi zu sein.

__

Shuichi?

Da war wieder diese leise Sehnsucht... _Nicht schon wieder._

Er schaute sich um.

Er stand in einer großen, gläsernen Halle, die von Neonröhren irgendwo an der Decke hell erleuchtet wurde.

Neben ihm befand ein Empfangsschalter, an dem eine relativ junge, unscheinbare Frau saß.

Er räusperte sich schließlich und fragte sie auf Englisch nach seinem Ansprechpartner, er hätte ja schon seit längerer Zeit einen Termin gehabt, fügte er hinzu.

"Your name, please." forderte sie ihn auf, während sie einiges in den Computer vor sich eingab, wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Daten.

"Yuki Eiri."

"Eiri," murmelte sie und drückte die E-Taste auf der grauen Tastatur, wie um nach seinem Namen zu suchen.

"Ähm..." machte er vorsichtig auf sich aufmerksam. "Eiri, it's my first name..."

Sie starrte ihn verwirrt an und seine Augen verschmälerten sich unmerklich, ohne etwas dafür zu können, ging ihm diese Frau auf die Nerven. Er seufzte innerlich.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Eine kurze Pause, in der sie erfolgreich nach seinem Namen suchte und wahrscheinlich noch einige andere Informationen dabei fand.

"Come with me," begann sie wieder. "I'll lead you to your meeting."

Vielleicht nervte sie ihn doch nicht ganz so, wie zuerst angenommen, denn sie wollte ihm den Weg zeigen und das war ja schon mal ein Anfang.

Ansonsten würde er sich in diesem riesigen Glaskasten wahrscheinlich hoffnungslos verlaufen, so wie er es sonst immer von Shuichi gewöhnt war.

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf seine angespannten Lippen.

Shuichi hätte sich wahrscheinlich schon in der Eingangshalle verirrt, der Kleine hätte hemmungslos angefangen zu heulen und damit wieder die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

_ _ _

bis zum nächsten Kapitel sag ich jetzt nur, ich hoffe ihr seid weiter dabei... würde mich freuen!!! *knuddelt alle leser*

bai Sataie/Hermes-chan (---- ich bin so dreist *böses Mädchen* ^.~)


	4. Wanna fly away

und hier ist das vierte kapitel... ich hoffe es gefällt euch, bisher ging das mit dem schreiben noch ganz einfach. aber im moment habe ich ziemliche probleme mit dem fünften kapitel - ich hoffe, dass ihr trotzdem nicht allzulange darauf warten müsst, aber ich kann nichts versprechen! drückt mir die daumen!!

Und los gehts:

__

Chapter 4 - Wanna fly away

Eigentlich verging nicht viel Zeit bis er das Büro betrat. Es kam Yuki bloß so vor, denn die Gänge, durch die ihm die Sekretärin oder was immer sie sein mochte, führte, sahen alle gleich aus monoton aus.

Hier und da hing ein Bild von moderner Kunst an der Wand, sonst nichts.

Moderne Kunst.

Und wieder war das Stechen hinter seiner Stirn, ein stiller lautloser und doch so durchdringender Schmerz.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Hatte Shuichi ihm nicht einmal an den Kopf geworfen, dass er sich nie über sein eigenes Bild von moderner Kunst beklagt hatte?

Shu hatte das Bild nie gemocht.

Irgendwie konnte er nun verstehen, warum. Er mochte sein Bild zu Hause zwar immer noch, aber er wusste nun, was Shuichi bei diesem Bild durch den Kopf gegangen sein musste.

Schnell ging er weiter und schloß zu der Frau vor sich auf.

Und schon einige Sekunden später klopfte die Frau an eine hölzerne Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit, als von innen die Stimme einer anderen ein leises "Ja?" nach draußen rief.

Die Sekretärin schaute zögernd hinein und Yuki hörte fremde Worte, sowie seinen Namen.

"Yuki Eiri, er sagt, er habe einen Termin bei Ihnen."

Wahrscheinlich Deutsch.

"Das ist richtig, ich habe ihn schon erwartet."

Die Sekretärin wandte sich zu ihm um.

"Miss Ikari is waiting for you."

"Thanks." _Ikari?_

Langsam durchschritt er die Tür und starrte die Frau an, die an einem ziemlich unaufgeräumten Schreibtisch saß. Eine Menge an Zetteln lag auf mehreren Haufen auf einer vollgeschmierten Schreibtischunterlage und auf dem Bildschirm eines Computers, dessen bunter Schein seltsame Muster auf die Tastatur warf, die beinahe auch von Papieren überwuchert wurde.

"Sie..."

"Ja, ich." Sie lächelte. "Mir gehören 'Cherry Entertainments'"

Mit der linken Hand bot sie ihm einen Stuhl an, auf dem er sich auch fast sofort niederließ, seine Beine schienen ihm ansonsten nachgeben zu wollen, so war es ihm jedenfalls. Und so etwas konnte er sich nicht leisten, vor allem nicht bei dieser Frau.

"Sie haben mir schließlich auch nicht ihren richtigen Namen verraten. Warum hätte ich Ihnen denn dann sagen sollen, dass ich vielleicht Ihre zukünftige Verlegerin bin?"

Er nickte, in der Hinsicht hatte sie Recht.

"Sie wissen, warum ich hier bin." begann er zögernd.

"Natürlich, in Japan sind sie schließlich eine Berühmtheit, da wird es Zeit, dass sie Ihre Bücher auch international populär werden lassen."

"Und sie werden meine Bücher übersetzen lassen und veröffentlichen?"

Sie blickte auf den Bildschirm vor sich.

"Sie werden eine wahre Hysterie auslösen, dass prophezeie ich Ihnen. Das kann meiner Firma nur zu noch größerem Erfolg verhelfen."

Sie tippte etwas.

"Wir müssen nur noch überlegen, welches Buch wir als Erstes herausgeben."

_ _ _

„Nein, das ist wirklich kein zu Hause", seufzte Yuki, nachdem er die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte und nun in den leeren Flur vor sich blickte.

__

Jetzt führe ich schon Selbstgespräche, dachte er still bei sich.

Er ging in die Küche und begann eine nicht wirklich volle Einkaufstasche auszupacken.

Eine Packung Toast und Marmelade für sein Frühstück. Instant-Kochmischungen fürs Mittag- oder Abendessen und eine Zwei-Kilo-Packung irgendwelchen deutschen Kaffees, den würde er hier mit Sicherheit oft brauchen.

Eine Stange xx*) hatte er sich ja schließlich schon am Morgen an einem Kiosk gekauft. Das war dringend nötig gewesen.

Er sollte lieber aufhören zu rauchen.

Das hätte Shuichi jetzt mit Sicherheit wieder von sich gegeben und vielleicht hatte er Recht damit.

Er nickte, wahrscheinlich sogar.

Trotzdem steckte er sich erst einmal eine Zigarette an.

Eigentlich sollte Shu lieber stolz auf ihn sein. Denn schließlich war das seine Erste hier in Deutschland, weil seine letzte Packung im Flugzeug aufgebraucht worden war.

Irgendwie tat der erste Zug unheimlich gut, für einen Moment war das Pochen wie fort gezaubert, doch nach dem zweiten Zug musste er husten und schnell verließ er die Küche – er brauchte frische Luft.

Doch weit kam er nicht.

Das letzte was er sah, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, war das Telefon.

_ _ _

„Uah!" ertönte ein hoher Schrei als die Tür mit einem raschen Satz aufgeschlagen wurde und gegen die Wand dahinter knallte.

„Yuuuukiiiii!! Ich bin wieder zu Hause!"

Stille.

Ein Rucksack glitt auf den Boden und langsam fiel die Tür hinter dem Jungen mit dem pinken Haar wieder ins Schloss.

Shuichi lag auf dem Boden und heulte sich die Augen aus.

Es war nicht auszuhalten!

So sehr hatte er gehofft, dass alles so wie immer sein würde. Dass Yuki in seinem Arbeitszimmer sitzen würde, an seinem Laptop bei der Arbeit, und bei seinem Geschrei nur den Kopf schütteln und ein leises, dennoch an der Tür deutlich vernehmbares Brummen von sich geben würde.

Doch Yuki war nicht hier.

Es war seine Wohnung, doch nicht er war hier, sondern nur Shuichi. Und trotzdem hing dieser durchdringende Duft nach Zigarettenqualm und dem Parfum des Schriftstellers in sämtlichen Räumen.

Es war so einsam ohne ihn.

Shuichi wusste nicht, wie lange er so dalag, den Kopf auf den Armen gebettet und die Augen geschlossen.

„Yuki, warum hast du mich allein gelassen... Warum?" seufzte er. „Du hättest mich doch mitnehmen können."

Er hätte ihn doch wenigstens danach fragen können, ob er ihn nicht hätte begleiten wollen, denn in Wahrheit hatte er viel zu viel Arbeit zu erledigen. Aber wozu gab es denn Internet und Telephon? Er hätte den neuen Song auch in Deutschland aufnehmen und die entsprechenden Dateien per Mail nach Japan schicken können. Ja, Shuichi ärgerte sich insgeheim darüber, dass er Yuki alleine hatte gehen lassen, er hätte schließlich für alles eine Lösung finden können. Nur für seine Abwesenheit fand er keine Lösung.

Salz klebte auf seiner Haut, das Salz seiner Tränen. Langsam hob er die Hand und ließ die sofort geballte Faust mit voller Wucht auf den Fußboden nieder sausen.

„Yukiiii...." kämpfte sein leises Schluchzen einige Zeit gegen den schrillenden Ton des Telephons an, bevor er überhaupt registrierte, dass da ein anderer Laut in die Wohnung gedrungen war.

Schnell sprang er auf und stürzte auf den Apparat zu. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht abheben, aber vielleicht wollte da ja jemand etwas Wichtiges für Yuki – ein Grund sich bei ihm zu melden.

"Moshi-Moshi?" flüsterte er mehr, als er es sagte, hoffnungsvoll in den Hörer.

Niemand antwortete.

"Hallo?" fragte er noch einmal. "Wer ist denn da?"

"Yukii?"

Ein Klicken.

Shuichi ließ langsam den Hörer sinken. Wer würde hier schon anrufen, ohne sich zu melden? Dieses Verhalten sah doch bloß seinem geliebten Yuki ähnlich, oder nicht?

Wieder sank er auf den kalten Boden und lehnte sich kraft- und mutlos an die Wand. Es war, als hätte er seine Gegenwart gespürt. Yuki hatte seine Stimme hören wollen, oder? Aber warum hatte er nichts gesagt?

_ _ _

*) ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, welche Marke Yuki raucht... im anime konnte ich es jedenfalls nicht genau erkennen... wenn jemand weiß, wie die marke heißt: bitte review mir den namen!


	5. Does he really love you?

hi und hier ist das nächste kapitel... es ist um einiges länger geworden als die vorherigen und auch um einiges länger, als beabsichtigt. ich hab es mehr oder weniger an einem abend geschrieben... hätte nicht gedacht, dass es was nringt sich an den computer zu zwingen ^^ ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu ooc

INFO: Ryuichis großer Auftritt!!!! ^^

**** __

Chapter 5 - Does he really love you?

Es war seltsam, die Weihnachtszeit ohne Yuki zu verbringen. Letztes Jahr hatte Shuichi mit ihm zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert, sie hatten sich sogar einen kleinen Baum gekauft und dann am Abend etwas Leckeres gegessen.

Naja, fügte Shuichi in Gedanken hinzu. Er hatte solange gequengelt, bis Yuki überhaupt dazu bereit gewesen war, einen Baum zu kaufen. Doch sein Vorschlag, einen mehrfach verwendbaren, winzigen Plastikbaum zu besorgen, hatte Shuichi dagegen gar nicht gefallen. Er hatte schließlich einen richtigen Baum haben wollen. Und nachdem er einige Tage nichts anderes getan hatte, als Yuki noch mehr zu nerven, als sonst schon immer, hatte Yuki nachgegeben. Shuichi war sofort losgelaufen, so erinnerte er sich nun, und hatte im nächsten Blumengeschäft eine kleine dunkelgrüne Tanne erstanden, die er seinem Freund dann Freude strahlend präsentierte. Dann hatte der Baum kurze Zeit später seinen Platz im Wohnzimmer gefunden, von Shuichi mit blauen Schleifen geschmückt.

Der Schriftsteller war ziemlich müde gewesen, weil seine Verlegerin ihn sämtliche Tage vorher dazu gebracht hatte, die Nächte durch zu arbeiten. Yukis neuestes Buch war zwar noch pünktlich vor Weihnachten erschienen - und die Verkaufszahlen waren enorm gewesen - aber Yuki waren immer wieder die Augen zu gefallen. Er hatte extrem an Schlafmangel gelitten, schlimmer als je zu vor, soweit sich Shuichi erinnern konnte.

Und schließlich war er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Shu hatte ihn mit seiner Decke zu gedeckt und sich angekuschelt und so waren sie dann schließlich beide in eine weihnachtliche Traumwelt eingetaucht.

Doch dieses Jahr?

Dieses Jahr sollte Shuichi Weihnachten ohne ihn verbringen, denn Yuki war immer noch am anderen Ende der Welt. Es war zwar erst einen Monat her, seit sie sich am Flughafen verabschiedet hatten, doch Shuichi kam es wie Jahrzehnte vor. Und Weihnachten ohne ihn? Das konnte er sich nach dem Fest im letzten Jahr gar nicht mehr vorstellen.

"Verdammt, Yuki..." flüsterte er leise in das Dunkel der Nacht hinaus. Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten und Yuki hatte sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Jedenfalls wenn man von seinem Versuch sich zu melden vor drei Wochen absah. Es musste Yuki gewesen sein! Wieder tauchte dieser Gedanke in ihm auf. Wer denn sonst?

Er saß zusammen gekauert am Fenster und blickte hinaus in das Schneetreiben. Es waren zwar noch einige Tage bis Weihnachten, doch es schneite schon. Jedes Jahr hatte Shuichi sich besonders auf die weißen Flocken gefreut, die vom Himmel kamen, doch dieses Jahr entlockte ihm dieser Anblick bloß einen weiteren traurigen Seufzer. Es war ihm alles egal, ohne Yuki war es nicht schön. Er wollte endlich wieder zu ihm. Da konnte Ryuichi ihn so oft wie es möglich war erschrecken oder ihm Komaguro in den Arm drücken - Shuichi war es egal. 

Es war einfach eine zu grausame Aussicht für den Sänger, Weihnachten ganz allein zu verbringen, während sonst jeder in seinem Alter sich mit seiner Freundin oder seinem Freund traf. Nur er sollte ganz allein bleiben? Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Angestrengt ging er seine Bekannten in Gedanken durch. Es gab wirklich niemanden mit dem er sonst hätte feiern können. Denn Hiro wollte nach Kyoto zu Ayaka. Shuichi hatte bloß durch Zufall davon erfahren, als er bei einer Probe Hiros Worte zu Fujisaki aufgeschnappt hatte, als er sagte, er wolle wahrscheinlich nach Kyoto fahren. Hiro hatte ihn sicherlich schonen wollen, doch es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er es ihm selbst gesagt hätte.

Natürlich freute er sich für die beiden! Es gab niemanden dem er mehr Glück wünschte als seinem besten Freund. Shuichi war wirklich glücklich darüber, dass Hiro endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, mit der er Weihnachten freiwillig verbringen wollte.

Hiro kam also nicht in Frage. Fujisaki ebenfalls nicht, der wollte seine Schwester besuchen, die einen Unfall gehabt hatte und seitdem im Krankenhaus lag.

Und die anderen würden wahrscheinlich Weihnachten gar nicht mehr feiern würden. Alle - ausser K - würden sicher arbeiten, Tohma würde wie immer in seinen Papieren vertieft sein...

K wollte, soweit Shuichi informiert war, seine Familie endlich mal wieder besuchen, er hatte sie ja auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Er schaute immer noch den fallenden Flocken zu, die verspielt im Wind wehten. Es könnte ja alles so schön sein, wenn doch Yuki wieder hier wäre.

Schon wieder hatte sich der blonde Schriftsteller in seine Gedanken geschlichen, obwohl er doch so sehr versucht hatte, ihn für wenigstens ein paar Momente aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Jetzt war er wieder so weit wie am Anfang.

Und wieder seufzte er leise. Wie oft hatte er heute wohl schon geseufzt?

Gerade wollte er wieder seufzen, als ihn ein Geräusch davon abhielt und ihm für eine Sekunde den Atem verschlug - es klingelte an der Tür.

Yuki, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Und obwohl er wusste, dass seine Hoffnung nicht erfüllt werden würde, sprang er auf und rannte zur Tür um sie so schnell wie möglich aufzureißen.

Doch gerade als er den Schlüssel im Schloß herum gedreht hatte - er hatte abgeschlossen, obwohl er selbst nicht genau wusste, warum - zeriss eine vertraute Stimme all seine Hoffnung mit einem einzigen fragenden Wort.

"Shuichi?" drang Ryuichis gedämpfte Stimme durch die metallene Wohnungstür.

Shuichi erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung und ließ langsam die Hand vom Schlüssel gleiten. Es war nur Ryuichi. Er hatte es gewusst - jedenfalls, dass es sich nicht um Yuki handeln konnte. Doch jeder der sich auch nur ein einziges Mal ein Traumschloß gebaut hatte, wusste wie es war, wenn dieses Schloß am einstürzen war. Und die Fassade bröckelte.

"Shuichi?" ertönte noch einmal sein Name. "Bist du da?"

Und vorsichtig schob Ryuichi die Wohnungstür auf, hinter der Shuichi wie versteinert stand und blieb erschrocken stehen.

"Shu..."

Schnell schloß er die Tür hinter sich und schaute den anderen betroffen an. Shuichi starrte durch ihn hindurch auf die Tür. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, er weinte lautlos, still wie sonst nie.

Er reagierte nicht, als Ryuichi ihn seicht am Arm berührte und auch nicht, als er ihn in den Oberarm kniff.

Ryuichi musste sich ziemlich zusammen reißen um nicht vollkommen durch zu drehen. Er stand hier bei Shuichi in Yukis Wohnung. Und Shuichi schien vollkommen zurück getreten zu sein, er gab schließlich keinerlei Lebenszeichen von sich. Erschreckend.

Blitzschnell schaute er sich um und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken fand er endlich das Telefon.

_ _ _

Ungefähr vier Stunden später, es war schon Abend geworden. Der Mond stand am Himmel, eine schmale, glänzende Sichel, die wirkte, als wolle sie jeden Moment vom Himmel fallen. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, als Ryuichi nach Hause gegangen war, doch der Schnee lag mindestens knöchelhoch auf den Gehwegen.

Ryuichi hatte es sich auf seinem Sofa bequem gemacht, Komagoru saß neben ihm und starrte ebenfalls ins Dunkel hinein. Ob er sich wohl auch Gedanken machte?

Ryuichi jedenfalls dachte angestrengt nach, über Shuichi.

Er war so bleich gewesen und kalt irgendwie. Noch nie hatte er einen Menschen in solch einer Verfassung gesehen. Und er wusste was er nun zu tun hatte, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit.

Langsam griff er nach dem Telefon und wählte eine vertraute Nummer. Es verging nicht viel Zeit, bis das monotone Wählen und Klingeln im Hörer unterbrochen wurde und sich eine müde Stimme meldete.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Tohma? Schön das ich dich gleich am Apparat habe."

"Ryuichi?" erklang zweifelnd die Stimme seines jahrelangen Arbeitskollegen.

"Ja, es ist wichtig und es tut mir nicht leid, dich gestört zu haben." Seine Stimme war etwas kälter geraten, als eigentlich beabsichtigt, aber vielleicht würde so auch alles etwas schneller von statten gehen können.

Ein Gähnen.

"Ja... Was gibt es denn?"

"Ich will Yukis Nummer und zwar sofort!" Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und obwohl Tohma sich erst arg dagegen sträubte, Yukis Nummer herauszugeben und sich darüber aufregte, dass Ryuichi überhaupt davon wusste, dass Yuki Japan verlassen hatte, hielt Ryuichi endlich die Nummer eines deutschen Telefons in den Händen.

"Danke Tohma," sein Ton milderte sich und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. "Sag Mika eine Entschuldigung von mir und wünsch ihr eine Gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten beendete er das Gespräch und schaute triumphierend auf den Zettel. Das wäre schon einmal geschafft.

Doch das zweite Telefongespräch in dieser Nacht würde um einiges anstrengender werden, das wusste er. Und Myriaden Komagorus unheimlicher Überredungskünste und einige Tassen Kaffee später griff Ryuichi endlich ein zweites Mal nach dem Hörer.

Unendlich langsam wählte er die Nummer, die Tohma ihm gegeben hatte.

"Und du bist sicher, dass alles gut geht?" fragte er Komagoru ein letztes Mal verzweifelt. Komagoru nickte und fügte hinzu, dass das schlimmste was passieren könnte, war, dass Yuki nicht zu Hause sein könnte oder dass er den Hörer beim Klang des Namen Ryuichis sofort wieder auflegen könnte. Aber warum sollte er dass denn tun?

"Ja, du hast ja Recht..." flüsterte er leise, während er die Ewigkeiten abwartete in der sein Telefon die Verbindung mit dem Yukis aufnahm und dann die endlosen Ewigkeiten in denen das Telefon auf der anderen Seite der Welt klingelte.

Die eine Seite Ryuichis hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, dass Yuki noch abheben würde und die andere Seite hatte schon angefangen, ein Freudenfest zu feiern, weil er nicht mit Yuki reden musste, als sich schließlich doch noch eine Stimme meldete.

"Ja?" Yuki. Sicherlich.

"Hier ist Sakuma Ryuichi. Yuki-san?"

Für einen Moment trat eine unheimliche Stimme ein und Ryuichi war sich mit einem Mal vollkommen sicher, dass er mit Yuki sprach und dieser sofort das Gespräch beenden würde, bevor es überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte.

"Ryuichi. Ist denn nicht schon Abend bei euch?"

Er erschrak und hätte bei Yukis ungewohnter Antwort beinahe das Telefon fallen lassen.

"Es... " er gab sich einen Ruck, er hatte es geschafft, Yuki redete mit ihm, jetzt musste er es auch schaffen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. "Es ist schon tiefe Nacht hier. Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin todmüde."

"Und dann telefonierst du noch? Und ausgerechnet mit mir?"

Er hätte behauptet eine leichte Belustigung in Yukis Stimme hören zu können, wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte. Belustigung und Heiterkeit waren ja des Schriftstellers größtes Feinde.

"Es gibt einen wichtigen Grund dafür..." er musste sich kurz sammeln, oder eher etwas länger. Denn es fiel ihm gar nicht leicht dieses Gespräch mit Yuki zu führen, doch er würde es trotzdem tun, das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen. Er wollte es für Shuichi tun, weil er einen glücklichen Shuichi bei sich haben wollte.

"Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, einfach zu verschwinden? Wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht? Hey, Shuichi, ich hau jetzt mal ein bisschen ab, ich brauch ja schließlich auch mal meine Ruhe? Ja? Hast du ihn wenigstens mit zum Flughafen genommen oder hast du das auch nicht für nötig gehalten? Und was soll überhaupt die ganze Heimlichtuerei? Willst du etwa dort bleiben? Wenn ja, dann sag es Shuichi am Besten gleich, damit er sich jemanden suchen kann, der ihn mehr liebt als du und der sich besser um ihn kümmert als du es je kannst! Aber du musst im Krankenhaus anrufen, denn er ist nicht mehr in deiner Wohnung! Ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt in deiner Wohnung bleiben durfte, wie gütig von dir. Ja, ich hab Krankenhaus gesagt! Er wurde heute dort eingeliefert. Kreislaufschock psychologischer Natur. Dreimal darfst du rate, woher der Schock kommt! Wenn du nicht weg gegangen wärst, dann wäre er immer noch Derselbe! Aber so... Du siehst nicht wie er leidet, wie er dich vermisst! Interessiert es dich überhaupt? Und das alles gerade an Weihnachten! Was bist du überhaupt für ein Menschen -" er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

Erschrocken, weil er Yuki endlich alles gesagt hatte und erschrocken darüber, wie lange es ein Mensch ohne Luft aushalten konnte, wenn es sein musste.

"Ryuichi." Yuki hatte sich also wirklich seinen ganzen Gefühlsausbruch angehört ohne aufzulegen.

"Gib mir seine Nummer im Krankenhaus."

"Garantiert nicht!" Und wieder war die Wut schlagartig da. "Damit du ihm wieder Hoffnungen machen kannst? Dann wird er am Ende noch ganz zerbrechen! Das lasse ich nicht -"

"Gib mir seine Nummer."

Ryuichis Hand begann sich fest an das Telefon zu klammern, er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. An sich denken oder an Shuichi? Sollte er die Telefonnummer heraus rücken? Dann würde Shuichi vielleicht wirklich wieder glücklich werden.

"Was wirst du dann tun?" fragte er, sehr darum bemüht das Zittern seiner Worte zu verbergen.

"Ich werde ihn anrufen und ihm einiges erklären. Vielleicht erreiche ihn dann diesmal ohne Problem. Zu Hause hat das Telefon nicht wirklich funktioniert, glaube ich."

Also hatte Yuki doch versucht, sich bei Shuichi zu melden. Wenn es so war, dann hatte er ihn zu unrecht dermaßen beschuldigt. Das wurde ihm nach einigen weiteren Minuten klar, die er damit verbrachte mit Yuki zu reden. Ja, er redete wirklich mit dem Schriftsteller, es war ein ernstes und sinnvolles Gespräch.

"Yuki-san. Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ausgerastet bin. Ich habe Dinge gesagt, die -"

"Dinge, die dir wichtig sind. Ryuichi... Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist?"

Er war nicht in der Lage eine Antwort auf diese Frage zugeben, doch anscheinend erwartete Yuki auch keine, denn er beendete das Gespräch.

"Gute Nacht, Ryuichi. Geh schlafen."

Noch einige Minuten blieb er so sitzen, dass Telefon an das linke Ohr gedrückt, sodass es langsam aber sicher zu schmerzen begann. Als der Schmerz die Überhand gewann, ließ er das Telefon sinken, starrte aber weiterhin in die Dunkelheit hinein und wagte nicht, sich zu rühren.

Eifersüchtig...

Yuki hatte es bemerkt.

Es war wie ein Schock für ihn gewesen, diese simple Frage Yukis hatte seine ganze Verteidigung zerstört, sie hatte alles vernichtet, was er sich in seiner Angst erbaut hatte. Monatelang hatte er an dieser Festung gearbeitet, hatte er sich sie eingerichtet wie er sie hatte haben wollen und nun war alles vorbei. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr sich einzureden, dass er nichts für Shuichi empfand. Es war blanker Unsinn, das hatte Yuki ihm mit einer einfachen Frage vor Augen geführt. Aber wie hatte er es merken können? Es klang nicht so, als hätte er sich einfach nach seinem Gefühlsausbruch Gedanken darüber gemacht, was Ryuichi wirklich empfinden könnte. Nein, Yuki hatte es sicherlich schon länger vermutet und dieses Gespräch nur als festen Beweis benötigt. Wie er nun darüber nachdachte, war es immer offen sichtbar gewesen, für wen sein Herz geschlagen hatte.

Wie naiv war er gewesen?

Wahrscheinlich wusste es auch Shuichi schon längst - aber wenn ja, dann kam er anscheinend damit klar. Das war aber nur ein geringer Trost.

Er hatte Yuki angerufen um endlich Klarheit darüber zu bekommen, ob Yuki Shuichi liebte oder nicht, und um Shuichi glücklich zu machen. Vielleicht hatte er das ja auch erreicht. Aber er hatte sich selbst damit furchtbar unglücklich damit gemacht.

"Shuichi?" fragte er leise in die Dunkelheit hinein, die ihn mit schwarzen Armen umarmte. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, Yukis Abwesenheit für sich zu nutzen um Shuichi zu gewinnen. Doch so ein Mensch war er zum Glück noch nie gewesen und so war ihm diese Idee auch überhaupt nicht gekommen.

Nie würde er Shuichi mehr als eine freundschaftliche Umarmung schenken dürfen, niemals einen Kuss, nie eine heiße Liebesnacht. Auch wenn er mehr davon träumte, als jeder andere - vielleicht selbst als Yuki, Shuichi zu berühren, er würde dieses Ziel niemals erreichen.

Und Tränen liefen ihm weiterhin heiß über die Wangen, als ihn die Erkenntnis erreichte, dass es vielleicht wirklich besser so sein würde.

Langsam schlich er in sein Schlafzimmer, Komagoru im Arm, er warf sich nur noch kraftlos auf sein Bett, wickelte sich in die Decke ein und wartete darauf, von den seidenen Fäden der Träume umwoben zu werden. Er sollte lange warten.

_ _ _

und? was meint ihr? bitte reviewt mir, vor allen, wenn ihr was an diesem oder anderen kapiteln auszusetzen habt, damit ich das bei der endgültigen fassung (ich werde die ff noch mal überarbeiten, wenn alles zu ende ist) besser machen kann!

Liebe Knuddler an alle Leser!

Sataie/Hermes


	6. Don't need a new secret!

so, ich hab das sechste Kapitel noch einmal überarbeitet, weil ich eine wirklich wichtige stelle einfach vergessen hatte! verzeiht mir!

EHEMALIGES VORWORT:

hallo, nach dem relativ langen fünften Kapitel ist das sechste wieder ein bisschen kürzer geworden ^^ ich hoffe, dass ist nicht so schlimm.... ähm, was wollte ich jetzt noch sagen? ich bin ja so vergesslich ^^

ach je, wenn irgendwelche widersprüche in der geschichte auftauchen schreibt mir das bitte bitte.

@shiva: ja Ryuichi hat Yuki Shuichis Nummer im Krankenhaus gegeben, ich hab es nicht ausformuliert, weil ich so was ein bisschen blöde und uninteressant finde. aber er gibt ihm die Nummer während sie miteinander reden. irgendwo in während dieser stelle:

'Also hatte Yuki doch versucht, sich bei Shuichi zu melden. Wenn es so war, dann hatte er ihn zu unrecht dermaßen beschuldigt. Das wurde ihm nach einigen weiteren Minuten klar, die er damit verbrachte mit Yuki zu reden. Ja, er redete wirklich mit dem Schriftsteller, es war ein ernstes und sinnvolles Gespräch.'

ich dachte, dass wär irgendwie ein bisschen klar *drop*

so genug der langen vorrede ^^

Hier ist die neue version von:

**** __

Chapter 6 Don't need a new secret!

Als die Sonne aufging trockneten gerade seine heißen Tränen auf den Wangen und ließen salzige Striemen auf der Haut zurück. Und als auch Shuichi nach einer langen Nacht endlich erwachte, musste er verdutzt fest stellen, dass er sich statt auf seinem Sofa in Yukis Wohnung in einem beinahe sterilen Krankenhaus wieder fand.

Wie war er hierher gekommen?

Die Sonne schaute schüchtern durch die Schneewolken am Himmel und schickte ihr schummriges Licht zum Fenster hinein um Shuichi zu zeigen, dass er allein in einem relativ großen Zimmer geschlafen hatte. Auf den zwei weiteren Betten lagen ordentlich zusammen gelegte Betten, dieses Bild kam ihm ziemlich bekannt vor und als er aus dem Fenster blickte, wusste er auch warum - in diesem Krankenhaus hatte Yuki im letzten Jahr gelegen. Auch allein in einem Zimmer.

Damals.

Und wieder war da dieser Gedanke.

Und er wusste auch wieder, warum er hier war. Ryuichi hatte ihn her gebracht, nachdem er in diesen Schockzustand geraten war. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die bedrückenden Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Doch wieder stiegen ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen.

Bevor er sich allerdings wirklich dazu hinreißen lassen konnte, sich ganz zu vergessen und vollends in Tränen auszubrechen, öffnete sich die Tür und eine Krankenschwester kam herein.

"Guten Morgen, Shindou-san. Sie sind endlich aufgewacht." Sie kam mit schnellen Schritten näher und stellte das Tablett, das sie in den Händen hielt, auf den Tisch am Fenster. Sie hatte ihm sein Frühstück gebracht und schaute ihn nun mit einem Blick an, in den sich Sorge und Bewunderung mischten.

"Sakuma-san hat sie gestern Nacht hierher gebracht, sehr aufmerksam von ihm. Ähm, er wird sie morgen nachmittag wieder abholen, sobald der Arzt nach ihnen gesehen."

Shuichi nickte langsam.

"Gibt es im Krankenhaus das Frühstück nicht eigentlich viel früher?" fragte er mit einem Seitenblick aus dem Fenster und einem zweiten auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Krankenschwester lächelte und konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen.

"Nun ja, eigentlich schon, aber der Herr Doktor hielt den Schlaf für besonders wichtig."

Er nickte wieder und schaute aus dem Fenster, es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien.

"Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit, Shindou-san." fügte sie noch kurz hinzu und verließ das Zimmer.

"Ach ja," tönte ihre Stimme noch einmal herein. "Sakuma-san hat das Telefon gemietet, sie können also telefonieren, wenn sie möchten."

__

Was für eine Ironie, dachte er und schlang die Arme um die angewinkelten Beine. Wen sollte er schon anrufen wollen? Niemanden.

Yuki war schließlich nicht da und seine Nummer hatte er auch nicht.

Und wieder war Yuki sein einziger Gedanke. Naja, jetzt lag er wenigstens einmal wegen Yuki im Krankenhaus und nicht wieder anders herum.

Er seufzte leise.

Flocke um Flocke fiel der Schnee vom Himmel und ließ die Schneeschicht auf den Wegen noch mehr wachsen. Es würde vielen Menschen eine wunderschöne Weihnacht bescheren. Nur ihm nicht, denn er war allein.

Ryuichi würde ihn nachher abholen, aber das war auch nur ein geringer Trost. Vielleicht würde er ihn ja fragen, ob er an Weihnachten nicht Zeit für ihn hätte, denn alleine wollte er einfach nicht dieses Fest verbringen. Er hatte ja noch ein paar lange Stunden Zeit um darüber nach zu denken.

Mit einem gelangweilten Blick starrte er auf das Tablett. Der übliche Krankenhausfraß lag darauf.

"Uäh." gab er seinem Ekel Ausdruck.

Doch da sein Magen sich schon langsam ziemlich bemerkbar machte, griff er doch nach dem winzigen Brötchen und wollte hinein beissen. Dazu kam er dann allerdings doch nicht, denn ein schrilles Klingeln hielt ihn davon ab.

Das Telefon.

Mit aller Zeit der Welt entknotete er seine Beine und schlurfte zu dem mausgrauen Apparat neben seinem Bett.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"Aaaah!" schallte ihm eine laute Stimme entgegen. Eine Stimme, in der gemischte Emotionen mit hallten. "Komagoru-chan will unbedingt wissen, wie es Shuichi geht!"

"Ryuichi... Mir geht es schon wieder besser. Ich wollte gerade mein Frühstück essen." _Oder etwas, das versucht sich als Frühstück auszugeben_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Oh, gomen nasai, Shuichi-chan. Ich will dich auch nicht lange stören. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich doch nicht abholen mö... äh kann. Ich... Ich hab noch zu tun." Und mit diesen hastig gesprochenen Worten Ryuichis war das Gespräch auch schon zu Ende. Ungläubig starrte Shuichi auf den Hörer in seiner Hand.

Der Hunger war ihm mit einem Mal vollends vergangen, was war denn mit Ryuichi los gewesen? Er wollte ihn nicht abholen! Was sollte das? Hatte er etwa irgend etwas getan, was Ryuichi störte?

Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, die Schwester hatte doch gesagt, Ryuichi wollte ihn abholen. 

Aber was mochte ihn wohl zu diesem Entschluß gebracht haben?

In Shuichis Augen glänzten erneut Tränen. Wieder konnte er niemanden fragen, ob er mit ihm Weihnachten verbringen wollte. Denn nach diesem Telefonat wollte Ryuichi das sicherlich nicht.

Nun rannen ihm doch bittere Tränen die Wangen herunter.

Warum?

Und die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er damit, in einer Ecke gekauert da zu sitzen und sich schniefend die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

_ _ _

Es war schon dunkel, als Yuki wieder nach Hause ging, dabei war es noch gar nicht so spät gewesen.

Langsam setzte er Schritt für Schritt seinen Weg fort. Kaum Menschen waren unterwegs, weil sich das Wetter ein Wenig verschlechtert hatte; dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom wolkenverhangenen Himmel und bildeten eine feine Schneedecke auf dem Erdboden, die allerdings vom Wind sofort wieder verweht wurde.

Es war kalt.

Yuki hatte seinen Kragen hochgeschlagen und die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen.

Ihm war kalt, doch nicht nur der eisige Wind war daran Schuld. Von Innen heraus kam das Frösteln. Ihm war danach sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden, doch es war einfach zu kalt.

Langsam ging er weiter.

Der Arzt hatte gesagt, dass er kerngesund sei, allerdings wollte Yuki ihm das Nicht so recht glauben. Denn dass der Schmerz nur Einbildung sein sollte, das konnte er sich bei bestem Willen vorstellen.

Doch der Arzt hatte nichts gefunden und Deutschlands Ärzte sollten doch eigentlich ziemlich gut sein.

Warum war dann also das Pochen da, immer und immer wieder?

Er war fast wieder bei seinem Wohnblock angekommen, da spürte er ein schüchternes Zupfen an dem Saum seiner Jacke.

Er schaute sich um.

Neben ihm stand ein kleines, blondes Mädchen und blickte ihn aus großen, grünen Augen an. Sie wirkte verwahrlost, ihr Haar hin schlaff und ohne Elan herunter, sie trug eine viel zu große graue Parka, die an einigen Stellen notdürftig geflickt und abgeschabt war, doch in ihren Augen tobte das Leben.

"Bist du mein Papa?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, so als würde sie jedem Passanten diese Frage stellen. Yuki konnte sie verstehen, denn zum Glück hatte er sich eines dieser Wörterbücher gekauft in denen die deutsche Sprache auf simpelste Art und Weise erklärt wird.

Trotzdem starrte er sie verwirrt an.

"Was?" fragte er zögernd.

Und sie nickte langsam. "Ich weiß, du bist auch nicht mein Papa."

Sie drehte sich um und wollte wieder im Dunkel der engen Nebengassen verschwinden.

"Warte, Mädchen!"

Sie blieb stehen.

"Du suchst deinen Vater?" fragte er dann in gebrochenem Deutsch.

Sie schwieg.

"Natürlich," begann sie dann. "Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein, ich vermisse ihn."

Sie schaute ihn an und Tränen füllten langsam ihre Augen. "Er war das Wichtigste für mich..."

__

Ob er gestorben ist?

"Du hast sicher auch jemanden, den du liebst. Was, wenn du ihn verlierst?"

Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und verschwand im Dunkel und diesmal versuchte Yuki nicht, sie zurück zu halten. 

Verwundert versuchte er noch, in den Schatten der Seitengassen etwas zu erkennen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht und als er schließlich beschloß, weiterzugehen, gelang ihm ein weiteres Unterfangen nicht. Der Versuch, die Worte des Mädchens aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Er hatte die Kleine nur schwer verstehen können und doch waren ihm Fetzen ihrer Stimme wie sie bestimmte Worte betonte im Gedächtnis haften geblieben.

_ _ _

Mittlerweile war er endlich in seiner Wohnung angekommen. Es war alles so, wie er sie verlassen hatte. Eine Tasse kalten Kaffees stand auf dem Küchentisch und die Asche im Aschenbecher verbreitete einen, selbst für Yuki, unangenehmen Geruch.

Ohne mit den Gedanken auch nur m Geringsten bei dem zu sein, was er tat, leerte er den Aschenbecher und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. An den Herd gelehnt, starrte er an die Decke.

"Du ahst sicher auch jemanden, den du liebst. Was, wenn du ihn verlierst?" hatte sie gesagt, mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihn erschreckt hatte.

Ihre Worte hatten etwas in ihm selbst geweckt, das vorher tief in ihm verborgen gelegen hatte.

Ihre Worte hatten einen Mut geweckt, den Mut sich ein zu gestehen, dass er Shuichi vermisste.

Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und zündete sich eine Weitere an.

Er hatte es die ganze Zeit über gewusst, doch er hatte stark sein wollen. Er hatte sich beweisen wollen, dass er niemanden brauchte und gut alleine zurecht kam. Doch das war eine Lüge gewesen.

Eine Lüge gegen Shuichi und sich selbst.

Er liebte Shuichi.

Noch nie hatte er diesen Gedanken so klar formen können.

__

Ich liebe dich, Shuichi.

Es klang so einfach, doch er wusste, dass er es wahrscheinlich niemals Shuichi ins Ohr flüstern konnte. Es war einfach zu schwer. Und ausserdem war Shuichi gar nicht bei ihm. Über Telefon war es ganz unmöglich, so etwas zu sagen.

Aber es war wahr.

Er liebte ihn.

Das Mädchen hatte Recht, es tat unglaublich weh, Shuichi nicht sehen zu können. Aber er hoffte, dass er ihn niemals wirklich verlieren würde.

Und plötzlich stellt Yuki fest, dass das Pochen hinter seiner Stirn erträglicher geworden war, und wie ein Blitz traf ihn die Erkenntnis.

Der Arzt hatte ebenfalls Recht gehabt. Der Schmerz war psychologischer Natur, aber andere Art, als der Mann vermutet hatte. Yuki war nicht so sehr überarbeitet und hatte Grund entlastet werden zu müssen, sondern ihn plagte die Lüge, die er sich immer und immer wieder aufgetischt hatte.

Das musste es sein!

warum sonst hätte der Schmerz jetzt nachlassen sollen? Jetzt, wo er nachdachte...

Er würde versuchen müssen, ehrlich zu sein und zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Er würde es versuchen.

_ _ _

Am nächsten Morgen war alles wie am Tag zuvor. Die Schwester kam um ihn in aller Frühe auf zu wecken und dann einige Zeit später um ihm das Frühstück zu bringen. Und die ganze Zeit über warf sie ihm bewundernder Blicke zu.

Wie schwer war es doch, berühmt zu sein...

Bedrückt starrte er aus dem Fenster, doch er sah nur den Himmel über sich, denn er saß auf dem Boden. Der Boden schien einfach eine weitaus größere Anziehungskraft auf ihn auszuüben als einer der Stühle, die neben dem Tisch standen. So saß er da, den Kopf auf den Beinen ruhend, und wartete, dass die Zeit verging.

Bis das Telefon klingelte.

Doch dieses Mal hatte Shuichi kaum die Kraft aufzustehen. Er erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Anruf Ryuichis, der ihm noch mehr Elend bereitet hatte. Es würde sicherlich wieder ein äußerst deprimierender Anruf sein.

Und so kroch er mehr als er ging zu dem Telefon hinüber und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder bevor er den Hörer abnahm und ein leises 'Hallo' in den Hörer hauchte.

"Shuichi?" fragte ein dunkle Stimme und ließ Shuichis Augen sich vor Schrecken weiten.

"Yuki?" fragte er mehr weinerlich als hoffnungsvoll zurück.

"Wie... wie geht es -"

"Yukiiiii!" schniefte er ihn Telefon. "Ich hab dich so vermisst, warum hast du dich all die Zeit über nicht gemeldet? Ich dachte schon, du hast mich vergessen. Yukiii!"

Ein leises Lachen kam vom anderen Ende des Telefons. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hatte angst davor, dich anzurufen... Ich dachte, du würdest mir die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe machen."

"Aber Yuki! Das stimmt doch nicht!" Er lächelte. 

"Das merke ich auch schon," gab der Schriftsteller sarkastisch zurück. "Aber es hätte ja sein können."

Shuichi ließ seinen Kopf kraftlos an die Wand hinter sich sinken. Gut, dass er sich auf den Boden gesetzt hätte, denn sonst wäre er nun wahrscheinlich spätestens auf der Erde gelandet.

"Ich hab dich so vermisst." hauchte er leise.

Doch Yuki ging nicht darauf ein.

"Sag, hast du am 23. schon etwas vor?"

"Yukii.... Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen? Du bist doch nicht da... Natürlich hab ich nichts vor!"

"Und am 22.?"

"Auch nicht."

"Gut," Yukis Stimme klang mit einem mal seltsam zufrieden. "Dann wirst du am 22. zu Tohma gehen. Er wird dir dann etwas geben."

Verwundert schaute er auf. Tohma?

"Was denn?"

"Das ist ein Geheimnis."

"Na gut, dann wird es wahrscheinlich wenig Sinn haben dich zu nerven und darauf zu hoffen, dass du mir dann irgendwann sagen wirst was es ist. Richtig?"

"Goldrichtig. Du, länger kann ich auch nicht mehr telefonieren, machs gut!"

"Yuki, warte! Woher weißt du, dass ich im Krankenhaus bin?"

"Ryuichi."

"Aber -" Das Gespräch war beendet.

_ _ _

ihr seht, das kapitel endet wie vorher, allerdings ist es um etwas länger... ^^

bai Sataie/hermes-chan


	7. You’re loosing contol!

Ta ta taaaaa!!

schaut her! da hab ich mir extra für euch noch die arbeit gemacht und weitergeschrieben! Ich danke euch für die lieben reviews!!!! ARIGATOU!!!! *knuddelt mal alle leser* ^^ es macht echt mut sowas zu lesen. dann macht das schreiben gleich viel mehr spass, wenn man weiß, dass es gut ankommt!

__

Chapter 7 - You're loosing contol!

Yuki lag auf seinem Bett, eine Dose bei in der Hand, und versuchte vergeblich, die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Es war schon früher Mittag und die Sonne versuchte durch die dicke Wolkendecke zu dringen um die Welt wenigstens ein Bisschen zu erhellen. Und so fiel nur graues Zwielicht in Yukis Schlafzimmer.

Yuki gähnte. Er machte sich allerdings nicht die geringste Mühe, seine Hand vor den Mund zu halten, denn schließlich war er ja allein.

Allein und todmüde, nach all den schlaflosen und arbeitsreichen Nächten.

Und dann auch noch das Gespräch mit Shuichi nach Mitternacht, das hatte ihm den Rest gegeben und ihm deutlich aufgezeigt, dass auch er Grenzen besaß. Er war sofort in einen sagenhaften Tiefschlaf verfallen, nachdem er das Telefon zur Seite gelegt hatte, doch schon nach ein paar Stunden war er wieder aufgewacht und von Sehnsucht und Vorwürfen geplagt worden.

Ja, er vermisste Shuichi mehr als alles andere, darüber war er sich nun vollkommen sicher.

Er strich sich mit der Hand durch das Haar und beschloß aufzustehen, als er feststellen musste, dass sich kein Schluck Bier mehr in der Dose befand.

Langsam ging er durch die immer noch leere Wohnung. Er hatte hier und dort ein Bild aufgehängt und sich sogar einen Teppich gekauft um diesen auf den kalten Fußboden des Flurs zu legen.

Er schlurfte in die Küche und warf die Dose achtlos in den Mülleimer, dann öffnete er den Kühlschrank und Sekunden später eine neue Dose deutschen Bieres.

Allerdings kam er nicht dazu, einen Schluck davon zu nehmen, denn schon wieder verlangte das Telefon nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, indem es ein schrilles Klingeln von sich gab, dass einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Kopf hinterließ.

"Hallo..." meldete er sich brummend.

"Yuki-san? Hier ist Ikari."

__

Nicht schon wieder diese Frau. dachte er und verdrehte die Augen.

"Was gibt es denn?"

"Nun ja," sie räusperte sich verlegen. "CHERRY ENTERTAINMENTS wird als Erstes 'Mondscheinsonate' veröffentlichen. Und..." Sie brach ab.

"Und was wollen Sie nun von mir hören?"

"Ich... Ich muss dazu noch ein paar Dinge mit Ihnen regeln, damit auch wirklich alles gesichert ist. Ich möchte, dass Sie heute mit mir zu Abend essen."

_ _ _

Dann war es Abend.

Die blinkenden Lichter andere Autos und die gedämpften Lichter der Straßenlaternen zogen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei. Yuki saß in seinem schwarzen Audi, den er sich gemietet hatte, und versuchte, seinen Blick genaustens vor sich auf die Fahrbahn zu konzentrieren.

Doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

Seine Augen schweiften immer wieder ab und suchten das Handy, das verkehrt herum in der Freisprechanlage steckte.

Schnell wandte er sich ab und spannte sein Hände am Lenkrad an. Doch wieder trafen seine hellen Augen die Shuichis, dessen hellblaue Meere ihn vom 

Handy aus anstarrten. Das Photo, dass sie im Freizeitpark gemacht hatten, vor einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm nun.

Damals.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er bereits zuviel Alkohol am Tag getrunken um sich jetzt noch ordentlich konzentrieren zu können.

Was würde Shuichi wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass er auf dem Weg war um sich mit einer Frau, seiner Verlegerin, aber immer noch einer Frau, zu treffen?

Würde er anfangen zu heulen, ihn einfach nur verblüfft anschauen, beleidigt aus der Wohnung laufen oder versuchen, ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick zu strafen?

Er wollte es sich auf keinen Fall eingestehen, wieder einmal nicht, doch er hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Da war immer eine kleine Stimme, die den Platz des stechenden Schmerzes hinter seiner Stirn einnahm, die ihn anprangerte und ihm befahl, sich nicht mit Ikari zu treffen.

__

Shuichi, was denkst du gerade?

Yuki ließ die Bremsen kreischen und parkte seinen Wagen mit einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit ein. Er nahm das Handy, steckte es in seine Hosentasche und stieg aus.

Er trug unter seinem beigen Wintermantel ein hellblaues Hemd, dessen obere Knöpfe wie immer geöffnet waren, so dass man einen vagen Einblick seines Halses und seiner starken Brust erhaschen konnte.

Er hörte leise Schritte auf sich zu kommen und dann Ikaris betreten klingende Stimme.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Natürlich." antwortete er, ohne sie anzusehen. Es musste ja schließlich alles okay sein.

"Dann lassen Sie uns jetzt gehen, ich habe schon Hunger."

Wie vor einigen Wochen beim Flughafen versuchte sie sich abermals bei ihm einzuhaken. Und wieder blockte er ihren Annäherungsversuch ab.

"Yuki-san..." begann sie verwundert, doch er unterbrach sie sofort.

"Ich möchte das nicht." _Das darf nur eine Person auf der ganzen Welt_, dachte er. 

"Wer denn?" Hatte er seinen Gedanken etwa laut ausgesprochen? Verblüfft schaute er sie an, schüttelte den Kopf.

_ _ _

Einige Minuten später saßen sie an einem kleinen Tisch, Kerzen brannten in silbernen Leuchtern und ließen scheue Schatten auf den Gesichtern der beiden tanzen. Das Restaurant war relativ dunkel, ziemlich gemütlich eigentlich. Der passende Ort um seiner Phantasie freien Lauf zu lassen, zumindest, wenn man Schriftsteller oder dergleichen war. Doch Ikari fühlte sich irgendwie nicht wohl, es war so schwierig mit Yuki-san ein richtiges Gespräch zu beginnen.

Sie fragte sich, warum. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Vergangenheit, irgend etwas musste einmal geschehen sein. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Sie konnte sich auf diese Frage keine Antwort geben. Und er tat es auch nicht. Er war wahrscheinlich zu kompliziert um ihn zu verstehen - ein Schriftsteller eben.

"Yuki-san... Wieso reden Sie so wenig?" Ihre Stimme durchbrach die unangenehme Stille, doch Yuki war das Schweigen allerdings eher angenehm gewesen. Er blickte von seinem Gericht auf.

"Wie sollte ich denn reden?" gab er die Frage zurück.

Verblüfft hielt sie die Luft an. _Ein Mensch hat doch immer irgend etwas zu erzählen, oder etwa nicht?_

"Bitte erzählen Sie mir etwas. Irgend etwas!"

Innerlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf ob ihrer Hartnäckigkeit. Er würde auf ihre Fragen antworten, nur um danach endlich seine Ruhe zu haben. Aber was würde es ihr denn bringen? _Naja, vielleicht würde es positiven Einfluss auf Tohmas Anliegen haben, wenn er mit ihr reden würde._ Er spürte den Einfluss des Alkohols, der ihn zu dieser Entscheidung bewog.

"Fragen Sie."

Sie nickte. Sie würde alles von ihm erfahren, was sie wissen wollte. Sie lächelte.

"Erzählen Sie mir, wie ihre Wohnung in Japan aussieht."

Er blickte nicht auf. "Leer. Da hängt ein Bild von moderner Kunst im Wohnzimmer, eine lederne Sitzgruppe steht da mit Blick auf den Fernseher. Ich arbeite allerdings immer in einem anderen Raum am Laptop."

Darauf hatte sie eher nicht hinausgewollt und das wusste er. Aber sie sollte ihre Fragen schon deutlicher stellen. Er würde ihr keinen gefallen tun.

"Aber sie wohnen allein, oder?

"Nein." antwortete er sofort und bemerkte ein leises Zucken ihrer Augenbrauen.

"Nicht?"

"Ich wohne nicht allein."

Sie senkte den Kopf. "Wie ist sie so?"

"Sie?" fragte er. Natürlich ging sie davon aus, dass er mit einer Frau zusammen leben würde.

"Naja, Sie sagten doch eben, sie würden mit einer Frau..."

"Nein. Da haben Sie mir nicht zugehört. Ich habe keine Frau erwähnt." Er blickte sie herausfordernd und offen an. "Er heißt Shindou, Shindou Shuichi."

E schaute zur Seite, starrte die Wand an. Seine Hand suchte nach seinem Handy. Er nahm es aus seiner Tasche und reichte es ihr über den Tisch hinweg.

"Das ist er?"

"Das ist Shuichi." Er wusste gar nicht, wieso er das überhaupt sagte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Tag über wirklich schon zuviel Bier getrunken und jetzt noch der schwere südländische Wein, den Ikari ausgesucht hatte und der ihn irgendwie leicht zu benebeln schien. Und vielleicht wollte er ihr aber auch ein für alle Male deutlich zeigen, dass sie keine Chance, nicht die winzigste, bei ihm hatte. Wie schon so oft, wollte er einfach einem Menschen Schmerzen zu fügen. Gut, dass diesmal wenigstens nicht wieder Shuichi unter seinen Launen leiden musste.

Vielleicht war es eine Probe. Würde er so feststellen können, ob sie noch weiter mit ihm reden würde, wenn sie etwas wusste?

Sein Blick verschwamm, ging in die Ferne.

Auch Shuichi hatte sich dieser Probe unterziehen müssen. Es war schwer gewesen, doch er hatte es geschafft. Shuichi hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen konnte, Shuichi war es egal wer, was er war und was er getan hatte. Für ihn war er einfach nur der Mensch, den er liebte.

Und Shuichi?

Seine Gedanken zogen Kreise, weite Kreise. Er wusste, was er für Shuichi empfand. Er vermisste ihn und brauchte ihn. Der Arzt hatte ja gesagt, dass der Schmerz keine körperliche Ursache hatte, sondern eine psychische. Es war doch die Abwesenheit Shu-chans?

Wieder traf ihn dieser Gedanke mit einer Wucht, mit der Kraft eines Hammerschlages und auf einmal sah er Ikaris Gesicht wieder vor sich. Sie schaute ihn erschrocken an.

"Yuki-san! Hören Sie mich?!"

"Ich liebe ihn.

Ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere in der Welt. Er ist für mich das Wichtigste. Oft frage ich mich, warum er? Warum gerade er? Und du fragst dich das nun sicherlich auch, wer würde das nicht? Was habe ich von einem Jungen, wenn ich doch jede Frau haben könnte, die ich wollte?

Die Antwort darauf weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er mir alles gibt, was ich brauche. Und das ich nicht sexuelle Befriedigung, denn die braucht der Mensch eigentlich gar nicht. Er als Einziger hält meine Launen aus und liebt sie sogar. Es macht ihm nichts aus, dass ich nicht rede oder dass ich ihn ab zu vor die Tür setze, wenn ich mal wieder furchtbar schlechte Laune habe und unter Schlaflosigkeit leide, weil der Abgabetermin vor der Tür steht. Er hat mich gerettet."

Er brach ab.

"Vor mir dreht sich alles," fuhr er nach einer kurzen Atempause fort. "Ich sehe kaum etwas, doch wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe ich ihn vor mir. Ich höre seine weiche Stimme, wie er meinen Namen ruft oder eines seiner Lieder vor sich her summt."

"Eiri," flüsterte sie leise. Sie sind betrunken."

Sie winkte den Kellner heran und drückte ihm eine Banknote in die Hand, dann kam sie um den Tisch herum und legte Yuki seinen Mantel um.

"Kommen Sie, gehen Sie nach Hause." Sie zog ihn langsam vom Stuhl hoch und spürte sein Schwanken. Seine Finger drückten sich in ihren Oberarm, doch sie beachtete es gar nicht. Wie so hatte sie sich nach einer Berührung Yukis gesehnt, aber nun sorgte sie sich nur um ihn, ihm schien es wirklich schlecht zu gehen - so viel hatte er schließlich noch nie geredet, vor allem mit ihr nicht.

Es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Wieviel Bier mochte er vorher bloß getrunken haben? Noch nicht genug anscheinend, denn er ließ nur schwer davon abbringen in seinen Wagen zu steigen und nach Hause zu fahren, nachdem ihm die kalte Luft ein Wenig Genugtuung gebracht hatte. Doch Auto fahren war bei seinem Zustand natürlich reiner Selbstmord.

"Verdammt, ich hab es immer irgendwie noch nach Hause geschafft!" versuchte er zu debattieren.

"Das ist krank. Vollkommen krank." Sie werden mit Sicherheit nicht fahren."

Er riss sich von ihr los und starrte sie böse an.

"Ich tue, was ich will und lasse mir von niemandem was sagen, auch von dir nicht!"

"Ja ich weiß, und Sie lieben einen Mann."

Sie blieb beharrlich beim 'Sie'. Wenn Yuki noch klar hätte denken können, so hätte er ihr diesen Schachzug wahrscheinlich hoch angerechnet.

"Na und?" Sie antwortete nichts darauf, sondern wechselte das Thema.

"Versuchen Sie, mir den Weg zu zeigen. Ich werde Sie nach Hause fahren."

_ _ _

Here you are... ich hoffe es hat euch immer noch gefallen...

lest doch bitte auch meine anderen werke *werbung macht* ^^

bai hermes-chan/Sataie


	8. Want to feel only you

La li ho! argh ich habs schon wieder getan! wenn das so weitergeht ist wswma ja im handumdrehn zu ende, oh nein... mmh aber ich muss sagen, es macht immer mehr spass weiterzu schreiben, aber es geht nun wirklich auf das ende zu *wein* ist vielleicht krank, aber ich vermisse meine geschichte jetzt schon...

__

viel spass beim lesen ^^

__

Chapter 8 - Want to feel only you

Yuki erwachte am nächsten Tag, weil sein Kopf schmerzte. Er setzte sich auf und hielt sich den Kopf. Er hatte einen Kater, das war alles. Aber was für einen.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er nach Hause gekommen und in sein Bett gekommen war. Und er trug immer noch das gleiche Hemd wie am Abend zuvor. Ikari musste ihn nach Hause gebracht haben.

Er schüttelte beschämt den Kopf, wie hatte er bloß so tief sinken können? Er erinnerte sich nur bruchstückhaft, aber er hatte er einiges über Shuichi erzählt.

Er brauchte jetzt schnellstens ein Glas Wasser und ein Aspirin, also stand er immer noch schwankend auf und taumelte ins Badezimmer. Aber es gab kein Aspirin, er hatte keines gekauft. Also blieb nur noch eine kalte Dusche übrig.

Und so saß er eine halbe Stunde später, rasiert, frisch gewaschen und wieder beinahe topfit im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, dass er vor ein paar Tagen in einem billigen Möbelladen gekauft hatte. Sein nasses Haar hinterließ dunkle Flecken auf dem weißen Hemd, doch das störte ihn nicht.

Er würde sich bei Ikari entschuldigen. Er nahm einen Schluck des duftenden Kaffees und einen Zug seiner Zigarette. Nicht für das, was er gesagt hatte, denn es war ja die Wahrheit gewesen und sie hatte es ja alles wissen wollen. Aber er würde sich für sein Benehmen entschuldigen. Sie war schließlich seine Verlegerin.

Es war schon Mittag und in Japan musste es schon Abend sein.

Shuichi war mit Sicherheit schon längst wieder zu Hause, ausser er hang noch mit Hiro herum. Das mochte schon sein, jetzt, wo Yuki ja nicht da war, hatte Shuichi ja praktisch nichts in seiner Wohnung verloren.

Er lächelte.

Die Idee war gut gewesen. Und zum Glück war sie auch realisierbar. Aber er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was Tohma wirklich über diese Angelegenheit dachte. Wahrscheinlich nichts Gutes. Naja, es konnte ihm ja schließlich egal sein. Denn eigentlich war es Yukis Sache und ging Tohma nichts an. Er war nur Mittel zum Zweck.

Leider stand das Telefon nicht im Wohnzimmer, so stand er auf, schlurfte in den Flur hinüber und wählte eine Nummer.

"Ikari." meldete sich seine Verlegerin am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Hier ist Yuki. Ich..." er zögerte. "Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für mein ungebührliches Verhalten entschuldigen."

"Oh," sie lachte leise. Es war ein sympathisches Lachen, er wunderte sich irgendwie ein Wenig darüber. "Das ist schon vergessen. Aber Sie müssen dann irgendwann noch einmal wieder mit mir Essen gehen, wenn es Ihnen besser geht."

"Es geht mir bereits besser."

"Ich meine nicht den Kater." _Nicht? Etwa..._

Er schaute die Wand an. "Wir werden sicher noch einmal zu Abend essen. Ähm, weswegen ich noch anrufe. Ich bekomme Besuch, eventuell werde ich dann weder telefonisch noch privat erreichbar sein."

"Gut, dass Sie mir das mitteilen, wir werden dann morgen die 'Mondscheinsonate' veröffentlichen."

"Ikari? Vielen Dank für alles."

"Nichts zu danken. Auf Wiederhören."

Er legte den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel und schaute sich zufrieden um. Das wäre also schon einmal geschafft.

_ _ _

Shuichi schlenderte aus dem Gebäude heraus und drehte sich dann noch einmal um.

Das Gebäude von 'N-G' sah schon irgendwie ziemlich beeindruckend aus, wie es so hell beleuchtet dalag mitten in der Stadt.

Dann ging er weiter und dachte über den Tag nach. Es war heute ziemlich aufregend gewesen, erst der Anruf Yukis gestern im Krankenhaus und dann heute die Aufnahmen. Hiro war bester Laune gewesen, noch mehr, als er erfahren hatte, dass es auch Shuichi wieder einigermaßen gut ging. Endlich hatte er selbst ihm von seinem Besuch bei Ayaka-chan und ihrer Familie erzählt und Shuichi hatte ihm strahlend viel Spaß und noch mehr Glück gewünscht.

K war schon am Morgen gen Amerika abgereist um seine Familie zu überraschen, denn eigentlich wollte er erst am 23. fliegen, aber er hatte noch ein Sonderangebot für den heutigen 20. erhaschen können. Und so hatten sie in einer Ruhe arbeiten können, die nur dann und wann von Sakano-sans hysterischem Geheule, aber nicht von K's unaushaltbaren Wutausbrüchen und Waffengeballer gestört wurde. Aber eigentlich war es schon schade, dass K nicht mehr da war. Shuichi hatte ihn immer sehr, sehr gern gehabt.

Und Ryuichi war den ganzen Tag nicht aufgetaucht. Tohma hatte sich überraschenderweise am Mittag blicken lassen, um nach Ryuichi zu fragen. _Er hat sich also auch gewundert, dass die liebenswerte Nervensäge nicht da war, _dachte Shuichi. Warum war er denn nicht da gewesen, das war doch irgendwie merkwürdig. Er würde ihn besuchen gehen, sofort.

Es hatte ja so gute Vorteile, bei 'N-G' zu arbeiten, schnell rannte er zurück um Ryuichis Adresse heraus zu finden. Dann machte er sich erneut auf den Weg.

Die Adresse kam ihm sehr bekannt vor.

Und als er sich dann endlich vor Ryuichis Haustür befand, wusste er auch, warum. Ryuichis Apartment lag nicht weit von seinem eigenen beziehungsweise von Yukis entfernt. Aber hatte Ryuichi sonst nicht immer einen ganz anderen Weg nach Hause einschlagen müssen, wenn er 'N-G' verlassen hatte?

Er musste vor Kurzem umgezogen sein.

Dann klingelte er und nach einigen Minuten stand ein vollkommen fertig wirkender Ryuichi vor ihm. Er hatte Augenringe unter den Augen, die wirkten, als ob er seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Sein grünes Haar stand ihm in alle Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf ab, er hatte sie teilweise mit einem braunen Band gebändigt, doch das brachte nicht wirklich etwas. Er trug dunkelblaue Boxershorts auf denen kleine, hellblaue Piranhas umherschwommen, sonst nichts.

Und er starrte Shuichi an, als würde er einem Alien ins Gesicht blicken.

Und mit einem Mal packte er die Tür und schlug sie Shuichi mit aller Wucht wieder vor der Nase zu. Doch Shuichi war schneller. Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung landete sein Turnschuh zwischen Tür und Wand, so wie es schon oft geschehen war, wenn Yuki ihn mal wieder rausgeschmissen hatte.

Aber diesmal war es Ryuichi, der ihn nicht sehen wollte! Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Was um Himmels Willen war da los? Mit einem Schlag schob er die Tür auf und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass Ryuichi in sein Wohnzimmer schlurfte.

"Ryuichi..." Er sah sich verwundert um. Der Flur war nicht lang, es musste sich bei Ryuichis Apartment um eine Zweizimmerwohnung handeln, doch er schimmerte in einer hellen angenehmen Farbe. An der Tapete hangen Bilder von Konzerten auf denen Nittle Grasper und gleichermaßen Bad Luck zu sehen waren. Er folgte Ryuichi und musste sich schon wieder erstaunt umsehen.

Das Zimmer beinhaltete nur einen Fernseher, ein Sofa und einen kleinen Tisch, neben dem ein lebensgroßer Komagoru saß und ihn anstarrte. Der Rest des Zimmer war mit den unterschiedlichsten Pflanzen voll gestellt. Hier stand ein riesiger Benjamin, der schon Jahre alt sein musste, auf dem Balkon stand ein Farn, der sich mit Sicherheit noch in der Wachstumsphase befand, dort in der einen Ecke zeigte eine Orchidee ihre Blätter und Shuichis Blick fiel sogar auf ein stattliches Sitzkissen.

Er hatte alles erwartet, aber das nicht. Und Ryuichi schien ihm genau an zu sehen, was er dachte, denn er winkte ihm langsam zu und wies auf den Platz auf dem Sofa neben sich.

"Setz dich doch... Shuichi..." Er teilte seinem Namen eine merkwürdige Betonung zu, die so gar nicht zu dem Ryuichi passen wollte, den er kannte und gern hatte.

Er setzte sich, doch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von Ryuichi wenden, der sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben hatte und durch seine leichtgeöffneten Beine hindurch auf den Teppich starrte.

"Wieso bist du hergekommen?" Seine Stimme troff vor negativen Gedanken, was auch immer das für Gedanken sein mochten. Er klang verletzt und beunruhigt.

"Wieso..." Shuichi überlegte kurz. "Weil ich dich sehen wollte." Er lächelte, doch sein Lächeln gefror, als er in Ryuichis Gesicht blickte. Ryuichi blickte ihn nun an und alle Gefühle wie Heiterkeit und Lebensfreude waren daraus gewichen. Was war geschehen?

"Du wolltest mich sehen?" presste er leise hervor. "MICH?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich, doch er senkte sie nicht wieder, sondern poltere in beinahe der gleichen Lautstärke weiter. "Shindou Shuichi will mich sehen? Womit hab ich das auf einmal verdient?"

"Ryuichi..." begann er verwundert.

"Unterbrich mich nicht!" Er starrte den Jüngeren böse an. "Wie komme ich zu der Ehre? Ach ja, ich weiß. Yuki ist ja nicht da. Und dann kann Ryuichi ja schon mal gut aushelfen. Doch wenn Yuki wieder zurück ist, dann wird Ryuichi wieder nur Luft für Shindou Shuichi sein. Nicht wahr?"

Seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Doch Shuichi wusste immer noch nicht, wieso Ryuichi überhaupt so reagierte. Er spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, doch er drängte sie mit aller Kraft zurück, er durfte nicht weinen - nicht jetzt.

"Ryuichi." Seine Stimme schwankte, doch das machte nichts. "Was soll das?"

Er sah ihm genau in die Augen und etwas in diesen Augen änderte sich. Aus Wut, Hass und Ablehnung wurde Schmerz, unendlicher Schmerz.

"Ryuichi," er flüsterte, "was ist passiert?"

Und dann standen die Tränen nicht in Shuichis Augen sondern in denen Ryuichis. Er saß einfach nur da, verletzt wie er war, und konnte die Tränen, die ihn immer und immer wieder plagten, nicht länger zurück halten.

Er schniefte leise.

Und dann war er leise, sammelte sich um etwas zu sagen.

"Shuichi, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es dir niemals sagen. Ich..."

Shuichi starrte ihn an. Er hoffte, dass er ihm jetzt alles erklären würde. Warum er nicht bei der Arbeit gewesen war, warum er Shuichi nicht vom Krankenhaus abgeholt hatte und warum er jetzt so aggressiv gewesen war.

Immer noch rannen Tränen seine Wangen runter.

"Ich habe es immer verdrängt, die ganze Zeit über. Doch es geht nicht länger, Yuki hatte Recht, ich bin so wahnsinnig eifersüchtig, Shuichi."

"Auf mich?" Er verstand gar nichts mehr.

"Nein. Nicht auf dich, Shuichi, nur auf dich nicht, aber sonst auf alle. Es ist ein furchtbares Gefühl und es war noch nie da, nicht in diesem Ausmaß, wie es jetzt da ist. Es zerfrisst mich, macht mich wütend auf alles und jeden und ich kann den Zorn nicht länger zurückdrängen. Ich bin so eifersüchtig..."

"Aber warum?" Nein, er verstand wirklich nichts.

"Weil sie alle bei dir sein dürfen." Jetzt war es beinahe heraus. "Weil er dich küssen und lieben darf und ICH DARF ES NICHT!"

Ryuichi konnte ihn nicht länger anschauen und so verbarg er sein Gesicht wieder hinter den Händen. Doch Shuichi konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Was hatte Ryuichi da gerade von sich gegeben, er war eifersüchtig auf Yuki wegen ihm, Shuichi? Das konnte doch nicht sein, das war doch unmöglich, oder nicht!

"Ryuichi, was sagst du denn da?" flüsterte er verstört.

"Die Wahrheit," flüsterte auch Ryuichi leise. "Ich habe es lange nicht verstanden und dann habe ich es verdrängt, als ich es verstanden habe. Ich weiß, es ist dumm von mir, aber ich liebe dich."

Er schaute Shuichi an und alle Tränen waren versiegt.

"Jetzt ist es heraus. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so." Ryuichi ließ sich in die Sofapolster sinken und legte den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme um an die Decke zu blicken. "Was denkst du jetzt?"

Was dachte er?

"Dass es mir leid tut, das denke ich."

Ryuichi seufzte. "Das braucht es nicht."

"Doch," entgegnete Shuichi. "Immer habe ich dich mit meinem Problemen mit Yuki belästigt, ohne auch nur im geringsten daran zu denke, was du fühlst."

Ryuichi lachte leise. "Du wusstest es ja nicht. Zum Glück sind wir uns beide so ähnlich." Er lachte wieder. "Ich werde einfach weiterleben wie bisher und darauf warten, dass diese Gefühle wieder vergehen. Und ich hoffe, dass du dein Verhalten nicht änderst. Bitte, das wäre das Schlimmste."

Er blickte Shuichi ernst an. "Bitte komm auch weiterhin mit deinen Problemen zu mir."

Shuichi nickte. Er hatte vieles nicht erwartet. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Ryuichis Wohnzimmer von lauter Pflanzen bewohnt wurde, nicht das Ryuichi ihn liebte und erst recht nicht, dass er wollte, dass alles so weiterging wie immer. Aber er nickte.

"Wahrscheinlich sieht man es mir ziemlich an, ich bin todmüde." Er lächelte geschafft und fuhr dann fort. "Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt wieder gehst."

Shuichi nickte schon wieder, stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Doch bevor er sie ganz erreichen konnte, spürte er Ryuichis Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Darf ich dich umarmen?"

Stille.

"Bitte."

Shuichi nickte und spürte dann Ryuichis heißen Atem in seinem Nacken. Er schmiegte sich mit seinem nackten, gutgebauten Oberkörper an seinen Rücken, seine Arme drücken sich auf Shuichis Oberkörper. Und bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte, ließ Shuichi sich zurück sinken und sich einfach nur von Ryuichis festem Griff halten. Er seufzte leise und schloß die Augen. Dann drehte er sich langsam und vorsichtig um, die Augen immer noch geschlossen und legte seinen Kopf auf Ryuichis Schulter. Seine Hand berührte Ryuichis weiche Haut und die andere presste sich schüchtern an seine eigene Brust. Es war nicht Yukis Haut, die er da berührte, aber es war trotzdem ein angenehmes Gefühl. Zu lange hatte er jeglicher Zärtlichkeit entbehren müssen, es war einfach zu lange gewesen. Und nun war er endlich wieder froh das Gefühl der Zuneigung genießen zu dürfen.

Er spürte, wie Ryuichi ihn ein Stück von sich weg drückte um sich dann mit seinem Mund seinem Ohr zu nähern.

"Es ist wirklich besser, wenn du jetzt gehst, sonst vergesse ich mich..." flüsterte er mit vor Erregung zitternder Stimme. Dann bewegten sich seine Lippen weiter, unaufhaltsam so schien es. Doch dann hauchten sie nur einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Wange, Shuichi erwachte aus seiner Trance, als er von Ryuichi aus dem Wohnzimmer geschoben wurde, der dann die Tür auch sofort wieder hinter ihm schloß.

Shuichi wollte sich noch einmal kurz umdrehen, entschied sich dann aber anders, hob seinen Mantel auf, den er an der Wohnungstür hatte fallen lassen und verließ das Apartment fluchtartig.

_ _ _

vielen dank an alle, die es bis hierher geschafft haben ^^ *megadolleknuddelt*

Liebe Grüße Sataie/Hermes-chan


	9. It´s so easy to hate you

Tja von wegen im handumdrehen zuende... erst große Töne spucken und dann... *schulterzuckt* naja mein fehler, ich dachte ich halte das tempo durch, aber dem war nicht wirklich so. ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, straft mich nicht lügen und lest auch dieses kapizel (*bettelt*)

und los gehts ^^

__

Chapter 9 - It´s so easy to hate you

Am Sonntagmorgen erwachte Shuichi mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch. Leichte Aufregung auf das, was ihn heute bei Tohma erwarten würde, hatte ihn aufgeweckt.

Langsam wie er morgens immer war, schlug er die Bettdecke hoch und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Aus dem Spiegel heraus starrte ihn das furchtbare, morgenmuffelige Spiegelbild seiner selbst an und er starrte gereizt zurück. Tiefe Augenringe, wie die Ryuichis am Abend vor zwei Tagen, und fahle Haut zeugten von einer weiteren durchwachten Nacht. Denn nachdem er von dem überraschenden Besuch bei Ryuichi zurück gekommen war, hatte er sich sofort ins Bett gelegt, aber stundenlang nicht eine Minute Schlaf gefunden. Er war beinahe verzweifelt, vor allem, weil es die letzte Nacht genauso kam.

Nach der Dusche und dem schnellen Frühstück zog er sich an, sodass er um kurz vor zehn Uhr vollkommen fertig vor der Haustür stand. Jetzt hatte er noch eine gute halbe Stunde Zeit um zu Tohma zu gelangen, den er selbst am heutigen Sonntag im Büro antreffen würde. Dafür hatte der Boss von 'N-G' immer am Montag frei, das bevorzugte er, soweit Shuichi informiert war.

_ _ _

Pünklich stapfte er durch den zentimeterhohen Schnee, der vor dem eindrucksvollen Gebäude angehäuft lag, das hatte ihm schon immer Spass gemacht. Und selbst nach all den betrüblichen Gedanken, die er die letzten zwei Nächte gehegt hatte, legte sich nun ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

Minuten später klopfte er an die Tür von Tohmas Büro, nachdem er ein leises 'Herein' vernommen hatte, trat er auch ohne Umschweife ein.

Doch was er dann zu Gesicht bekam, verwunderte ihn wirklich; Tohma stand an die Scheibe gelehnt am Fenster und blickte in den blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel, der von kalter Schönheit zeugte. Seine Arme waren verschränkt, wie in Abwehrhaltung.

"Shuichi."

Seine Stimme klang kalt, ein wenig nervös, aber ziemlich ablehnend. Und als er sich umdrehte, erstarrte Shuichi. Noch nie waren Tohmas blaue Augen so kalt gwesen, noch nie. Selbst als er der Liebe Yukis und Shuichis keine Zukunft prophezeit und ihm, Shuichi, den Umgang mit Yuki verboten hatte, waren seine Augen von solch einer Kälte gezeichnet, wie sie es jetzt waren.

"Ist es nicht genug, dass Eiri leiden muss? Ist nun Ryuichi dran?" flüsterte er kaum vernehmbar, aber mit schneidender Stimme und schlagartig stiegen Shuichi die Tränen wieder in die Augen, die ihn schon seit so viel Nächten quälten. Und alle die Kraft die er noch gefunden hatte, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten, versiegte.

"Was suchst du denn auf dem Boden?" fragte das ehemalige Mitglied Nittle Graspers mit einem ironischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Ich hab doch nichts getan, ich bin doch nur einfach ich, mehr nicht!" Er riss seine blauen Augen schlagartig auf und starrte Tohma funkelnd an. "Wieso soll ich denn immer an allem Schuld sein, nur weil du Yuki größere Gefühle entgegenbringst, als du es darfst?!"

Er wusste auch nicht genau, wieso ihm dieser Gedanke genau in diesem Moment kam, aber er war einfach da gewesen, ausgereift um ausgesprochen zu werden. Shuichi wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war, dass Tohma anders über Yuki dachte, als er sollte und dass es Mika sicherlich furchtbar schmerzen würde, wenn sie das erfuhr.

Wirre Gedanken, die nur von einem plötzlichen Schmerz in Shuichis Brust unterbrochen wurde. Er blickte nach Luft schnappend auf und sah Tohmas hasserfüllte Augen vor sich, dessen Hände mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Brustkorb gekracht waren.

"Wag es niemals so etwas zu sagen, Shindo Shuichi, sonst wird es dein Ende sein..." presste er hervor, seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut und Hass und vielleicht vor Angst, Shuichi konnte es nicht genau heraus hören, aber es war ihm auch relativ egal.

Im Gegenzug krallten sich seine Finger in die Unterarme Tohmas, die immer noch an seine Brust drückten, ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

"Ach was, hören Sie doch auf. Ich kann längst auf eigenen Füßen stehen, falls Sie das noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten... Ausserdem bin ich nicht hier um mich mit Ihnen zu streiten, sondern um etwas abzuholen, das mir gehört."

Er lachte.

"Ein Geschenk von Yuki."

Tohmas Gesichtszüge gefroren abermals, allerdings musste er gemerkt haben, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Shuichi das begehrte Present vor zu enthalten. Und so zog er zerknirscht einen länglichen Briefumschlag aus seinem fliederfarbenen Jacket und gab ihn dem Jüngeren.

Der schnappte ihn ohne Umschweife und drehte sich um, bevor die Tür im Schloß zufiel schaute er noch einmal in den Raum hinein. Tohma stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt und es schien, als ob Tränen in seinen Augen glänzten.

"Ich werd nix verraten. Frohe Weihnachten."'

_ _ _

ich kann mir denken, was ihr denkt... erst dauerts so lange und dann ist es auch noch so kurz...

sorry ^^ wirklich tut mir leid ^^

Liebe Grüße

Hermes-chan/Sataie


	10. You’ll never be alone again!

*ratata tatatata*

endlich ist es soweit...

das vorletzte Kapitel ist endlich (ENDLICH) fertig!!!!!

Ich hoffe ihr lest es!!!! *bettel*

__

__

_Chapter 10- You'll never be alone again!_

Kaum hatte er Tohmas Büro verlassen, starrte Shuichi den Briefumschlag neugierig an, drehte und wendete ihn um ihn von allen Seiten zu beschauen. Es stand nichts darauf, außer seinem Namen in feinsäuberlichen Schriftzeichen geschrieben – was darauf hinwies, dass es sich nicht um Yukis Handschrift handeln konnte.

Schnell riss er an dem weißen Papier, er konnte es nicht erwarten, er wollte unbedingt wissen was darin war. Als erstes viel ein weißer, gefalteter Zettel heraus, auf dem wiederum sein Name stand.

Er entfaltete ihn vorsichtig.

'Lieber Shuichi,' stand darauf, ebenfalls in säuberlichen Buchstaben.

'während ich mit Hiro die Feiertage verbringe, wirst du – sofern nichts dazwischen kommt, was ich nicht hoffe – verreisen. Yuki hat im Internet eine Karte besorgt und ich habe sie für ihn am Flughafen abgeholt. Ich hoffe für dich, dass ihr viel Spaß habt! Ich für meinen Teil möchte, dass ihr beide so glücklich seid, wie ich es bin.

Ayaka'

In Zeitlupentempo griff Shuichi ein weiteres Mal in den Briefumschlag. Dickeres Papier war darin und als er es hervorzog, stockte sein Atem. Es war doch tatsächlich die Boarding Card für einen Flug!

"Nach Berlin…", flüsterte er leise. "Am Morgen des 23."

Das war wirklich eine Überraschung. Und eine Wunderbare noch dazu!

Er fühlte sich beinahe selig, als er auf dem Heimweg nach Hause schwebte.

Er würde zu Yuki fahren und all seine Probleme mit Tohma und Ryuichi vergessen können – das waren wirklich wunderbare Aussichten.

Weihnachten, einen Weihnachtsbaum mit glänzenden roten Kugeln und brennenden Kerzen, leckeres Essen und Yuki. Alles was er sich nur wünschte würde in ein paar Wenigen Stunden in Erfüllung gehen, er würde nach so vielen Wochen endlich den Menschen wieder sehen , der ihm am Allermeisten bedeutete!

Die Stunden waren schneller vergangen, als er gedacht hatte. Er war doch eben gerade noch im Badezimmer gewesen, oder nicht?

Und jetzt suchte er schon nach seiner Reisetasche, denn die war verschwunden.

Er saß auf glühenden Kohlen – irgendwo in der Nähe musste Yuki schließlich sein – und seine Tasche war über alle Berge davon.

"Ähm…" räusperte er sich.

"Ja?" Die junge Angestellte wandte sich ihm lächelnd zu, sie schien ihm helfen zu können.

"Ähm, I'm sorry, but I lost my luggage..."

Sie nickte und zauberte eine hellgrüne Reisetasche – seine Reisetasche – hinter dem Tresen hervor. Wie er dann erfuhr, war die Tasche versehentlich vom Gepäckwagen gefallen, so was könne immer mal passieren. Sie entschuldigte sich und er nickte immer und immer wieder, während er versicherte, dass es nicht so schlimm gewesen sei. Aber er war sich sicher, dass gleich jemand zu Schaden kommen würde, wenn er Yuki nicht gleich sah und so stürmte er ungeachtet am Zoll vorbei in die große Empfangshalle und sah sich verloren um.

Er waren so viele Menschen hier und er war viel zu klein um Yuki zu finden, er sah nur Rücken an Rücken, grau in grau, sonst nichts.

Die Menschen schienen gestresst, immer wieder rempelte ihn einer kraftvoll von der Seite an. Der dreisteste war ein älterer Herr, der ihn mit voller Wucht in den Bauch rammte und sich noch nicht einmal entschuldigte.

Shuichi wusste nicht warum, aber die Kraft verließ ihn, die Wucht war zu groß gewesen und er ging ächzend zu Boden. Der Stein war kalt und die Menschen schienen gar nicht auf ihn zu achten. Es war, als ob er überhaupt nicht existent wäre, obwohl er sich zusammen gekauert den Bauch hielt.

Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass es so kurz vor Weihnachten war. Jeder musste noch den einen oder anderen Verwandten aus dem Ausland vom Flughafen abholen und war dementsprechend gestresst. Shuichi konnte es nachvollziehen und trotzdem war er ein wenig zerknirscht, denn Yuki war immer noch nicht da.

Er spürte die Kälte des Bodens und die Hitze, die sich langsam in seinen Augen ausbreitete.

Die Geräusche um ihn herum verdichteten sich, es mussten um ein vielfaches mehr Menschen sein, die nun da waren, er konnte die Laute nicht mehr auseinander halten. Die Fußtritte auf dem Boden vermischten sich mit den Unterhaltungen der Männer und Frauen. Und alles drehte sich vor Shuichi, er konnte nichts mehr deutlich erkennen, nur noch Yukis Gesicht, das sich wie so oft schon vor sein geistiges Auge drängte.

"Du bist so schön…" kam ihm flüsternd über die Lippen.

"Das bist du auch."

_Was?_

"Aber du solltest aufhören zu weinen, sei nicht mehr traurig, ich bin doch da."

_Was?_

_Bist du etwa endlich gekommen?_

"Yuki?"

Das Gesicht vor ihm lächelte kurz und Shuichi spürte den Atem eines anderen an seinen tränenüberströmten Wangen. Jemand drückte ihn fest an sich und zog ihn mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden hoch, bis er wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen stand.

"Yuki", stellte er überglücklich fest, die Tränen begannen langsam zu versiegen und auch er konnte nach all der Zeit wieder unbeschwert lächeln. Die Menschen um ihn herum waren endgültig verschwunden, es gab nur noch ihn und seinen über alles geliebten Yuki.

Doch bevor er sich auf ihn stürzen konnte um sich an ihn zu kleben, mit dem Gedanken Yuki vorerst nicht mehr loszulassen, hörte er Worte aus Yukis Mund, die ihn verblüfften. Nicht, dass Shuichi sich nicht freute. Im Gegenteil, doch das waren die Worte, die er sich immer von ihm gewünscht hatte. Aber er hatte sie noch nie von ihm gehört und der Gedanke daran hatte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue verletzt…

"Ich bin froh, dass du da bist…"

Und mit diesen Worten legte Yuki seine weichen Lippen auf die Shus, bevor dieser überhaupt etwas hätte sagen können.

Und wieder rannen Tränen über Shuichis Wangen, doch diesmal waren es Tränen grenzenloser Freude, die größer nicht mehr hätte sein können. Hätte er die Augen wieder geöffnet, hätte er allerdings gesehen, dass es auch in den Augenwinkeln des Schriftstellers feucht glänzte…

_ _ _

*schnief*

*sich Tränen aus den Augen wischt* ich bin ja so glücklich ~.~ endlich haben sich die beiden wieder, man ist das schön *wein* ich hoffe euch gefällts!!


	11. I wish I could rent an island, just for ...

Einen wünderschönen guten 'Fast-Abend' wünsche ich euch allen!! Hab grad wieder gute Laune bekommen, weil ich endlich das Final Chapter fertig bekommen habe *richtig stolz ist* es wird zwar noch einen Prolog geben, aber wswma ist an sich endlich fertig!!!

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lest auch meine anderen werke!

In dem sinne erstmal viel spaß:

__

__

__

__

_'Chapter 11 – I wish I could rent an island, just for you and me'_

"Yuki?" hauchte er fragend in die Nacht hinein und schmiegte sich fröstelnd näher an seinen Geliebten an, es war, als ob er es immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass er endlich wieder bei ihm war.

Yuki antwortete nicht, doch Shuichi konnte den vorsichtigen Druck seiner Finger spüren, sie ihn wiederum fester an Yukis starke Brust drückten.

Es war alles so kompliziert gewesen.

Shuichi hatte Zweifel gehabt, er hatte sich allein gefühlt, doch nun war das alles endlich vorbei.

Bernsteinfarbene Augen starrten in den Himmel, gemeinsam mit hellblauen Augen. Immer und immer wieder verfolgten sie zusammen die Flugbahnen des Feuerwerks, das sein Spiel zwischen den Sternen beinahe jede Sekunde aufs Neue begann.

Shuichi bestaunte die Myriaden farbiger Sterne, die zu ihnen herunterfielen, wie ein kleines Kind.

Manche der Feuerwerkskörper verwuchsen in schimmernden Grüntönen miteinander, das Licht formte Blumen und Bäume in der Phantasie der Betrachter und zauberte die schönsten Gebilde in den klaren Nachthimmel.

"Yuki… Was ich dir noch sagen wollte…"

"Mmmh?"

Shuichi seufzte leise und schien sich in Gedanken zu sammeln. 

"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dir nächstes Mal mehr vertrauen möchte, wenn du wieder allein weg fährst."

_Doch ich hoffe, es wird kein nächstes Mal geben._

Er spürte, dass Yuki nickte.

Es war, als würde er nach den passenden Worten suchen.

"Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht mehr allein lassen darf. Wenn ich verreise wirst du mitkommen."

Shuichi glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Yuki fuhr erschrocken zusammen als er spürte wie sich Shuichis Fingernägel in seinen Unterarm bohrten.

"Au… Was-" brachte er nur hervor und schaute seinen kleinen Wildfang fragend an.

Doch dieser sprang anstelle einer Antwort bloß auf und schaute auf sein gegenüber herab.

"Ich träume nicht, oder?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ich kann gar nicht träumen, Yukiii!!!" fügte er schreiend hinzu und warf sich wieder zurück in dessen Arme. Selbst Yuki konnte seine Wucht nicht abfangen und so kippten beide nach hinten um und landeten im weißen, weichen Sand des Strandes in dessen Dünen sie sich zurückgezogen hatten.

Und wieder legte sich ein nicht mehr ganz so scheues Lächeln auf die Lippen des Schriftstellers.

Yuki hatte schon viele Liebesgeschichten geschrieben, oft hatte er sich sie nachts, wenn er allein oder gerade von seiner Geliebten verlassen worden war, geschrieben. Dann waren ihm meist die besten Ideen gekommen. Doch trotzdem hatte er nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass er die Menschen in seinen Büchern beneiden könnte. Das hatte er noch nie gekonnt. Aber jetzt, genau in diesem Moment fühlte er selbst sich einzigartig und beneidenswert. All die einsamen Stunden, die er verbracht hatte, hatten doch ihren Zweck gehabt, sie hatten ihm im Endeffekt Shuichi beschert. Denn wäre er nicht so gewesen so kalt und abweisend, dann hätte sich Shu sicher nicht zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt und er hätte nie gelernt was Glück und wahre Liebe sein konnten – ein wertvoller Weggefährte. Er hatte das Gefühl, in diesem Moment unzählige Liebesromane ohne die geringste Aussage schreiben zu können, denn so fühlte er sich im Moment. Zu nichts im Stande, trunken vor trauter Zweisamkeit in einer Nacht, die warm war und nie zu ende zu gehen schien.

Dank dieses kleinen, vorlauten und hyperaktiven Wesens, das nun auf seiner Brust ruhte, hatte er, der kalte vielleicht der kälteste Schriftsteller das Lachen wieder gefunden. Und das nach all den Jahren.

"Danke, Shuichi…"

Der Mond des spanischen Atlantiks blickte in dieser Nacht auf andere Bilder herab als der über Deutschland oder Japan. Der Mond Spaniens gewahrte zwei Menschen, die absolut glücklich mit sich selbst waren, in einem einzigen Moment der Ruhe wagte er, sie mit seinem gleißenden Schein zu bedenken, wie er es so oft mit verliebten Päarchen tat.

Und auch der Mann im Mond lächelte, als Shuichis Lippen die seines Geliebten in der Neujahrsnacht endlich wieder fanden.

Danach schloß er beschämt die Augen und überließ die beiden sich selbst.

_ _ _

~ _ohne Worte _~


End file.
